


404 error -Friendship not found.

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Amigos muy amigos, Bueno así como en serio en serio no, Bueno y mi obsesión con relacionar cada canción con ellos, Esto lo causa la falta de contenido, M/M, No pregunten porqué pero necesito escribir sobre ellos, Ustedes ya saben, Y esta vez en serio, au universitario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: Nada mejor que ser amigos, muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad?





	1. Trátame Suavemente.

**Author's Note:**

> No pregunten porqué. Pero tengo esta necesidad de escribir fics sobre los pencos para sobrevivir.  
> Para este primer capítulo, les sugiero escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas.  
> Trátame Suavemente de Soda Stereo.  
> Les dejo el link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=or9fOiF3bkI

**_TRÁTAME SUAVEMENTE_ **

  
_Te comportas de acuerdo_  
Con lo que te dicta, cada momento  
Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico  
Es más bien algo enfermo  
No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente.

_-Soda Stereo-_

No sabía qué había pasado esta vez, pero sabía que había cabreado a Agoney por la forma violenta en que se clavaba en él. Raoul estaba aplastado contra la pared, sintiendo los jadeos del canario en su nuca, mientras él intentaba arañar la pared sucia del callejón en un intento desesperado de liberar el placer y la tensión que le generaba el moreno en cada embestida.

Antes de darse cuenta, Agoney lo estaba masturbándolo con rapidez y precisión para que se corriera con él y Raoul no tuvo otra opción más que deshacerse ante su experto toque, gimiendo su nombre entrecortadamente mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como le flojeaban las piernas y su amigo lo sostenía para que no cayera.

—Jo-der…-Jadea sin aire el Rubio, deslizándose contra la pared, una vez que Agoney lo ha soltado y también se ha dejado caer, ambos con la ropa hecha un desastre y ni que decir sobre su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco que estaban por las nubes. Si cerraba los ojos, Raoul aún podía ver luces de colores.

—Te ves precioso recién follado…incluso en un callejón con basura. –Responde con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios, antes de despeinarlo un poco y ponerse de pie, metiendo su polla de nuevo entre sus pantalones y acomodándoselos antes de tenderle la mano a su amigo catalán.- Vamos, que mañana hay práctica de piano.

Raoul se sonroja con el cumplido de su amigo, pero la falta de luces le ayuda a disimularlo mientras toma su mano y se pone de pie, intentando adecentarse todo lo posible considerando la situación.

—Sí, y Laura es muy maja con nosotros y todo pero no le hará puta gracia si llegamos tarde por la resaca y los polvos. –Comenta con una sonrisa, mientras comienzan a caminar fuera del callejón lateral del bar al que fueron esa noche a pasar el rato.

Caminan juntos, en silencio hasta el apartamento que comparten desde segundo año cuando ya eran lo suficientemente amigos como para decidir que el otro no los asesinaría mientras dormían o peor, que el otro no dejaría hecho un tiradero la casa –Según Agoney, Raoul debería ordenar sus prioridades- así que vivían en un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento cerca del campus.

En ese momento Raoul no recordaba muy bien como había empezado todo… bueno, la verdad es que después de ese polvazo recordaba pocas cosas, pero sus pensamientos se deshicieron al percibir que su amigo aún seguía cabreado por algo que él no llegaba a descifrar.

—Ago… ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta cuando entran en la casa, aún con las llaves en la mano.-

—Que me jode que aún no me sale de corrido toda la melodía que tengo que hacer con el piano, eso pasa. –Le dice con una sonrisa arrebatadora, aunque esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.- Buenas noches, pollito.

Con esa frase y una dramática media vuelta, Agoney Hernández abandona la habitación, dejando a un Raoul muy confundido, pero el alcohol, las endorfinas y el cansancio de bailar, lo único que le permiten es llegar a la cama y desplomarse para caer en un dormir pesado y sin sueños.

***

Sale de una de las clases que no comparte con su mejor amigo, y va buscarlo al comedor, donde sabe que lo está esperando para almorzar juntos y se lo encuentra desplegando todos sus encantos con el grupo de intercambio recién llegado y Raoul no puede más que poner los ojos en blanco.

Tan previsible.

A los encantos de Agoney no había quien se resistiera y él lo sabía de primera mano. Cuando entraron a la universidad, Ago no se había acercado a él con la intención de formar un grupo de estudios, mucho menos con ganas de ser su amigo, no. Agoney se había acercado para cazarlo.

No que Raoul se hubiera resistido mucho para ser honestos, el canario estaba buenísimo y su culo lo llamaba como el canto de las sirenas a los marinos. Tontearon alrededor de un mes con piques y peleas absurdas hasta que una tarde de lluvia, estudiando juntos en la biblioteca, Agoney había pasado ínfimamente sus nudillos por la rodilla del rubio y eso había bastado. Porque esa tarde Raoul llevaba horas conteniéndose de saltarle encima cuando lo había visto llegar con el pelo rizado, sin el absurdo tupé que solía llevar y un chándal blanco que marcaba todo lo que el rubio necesitaba que se marcara.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de llegar a la habitación de Raoul esa tarde. Si lo piensa detenidamente tal vez pueda contarlo con más detalle, pero su primera vez con el otro, solo podía definirla como _placer_. Jamás había disfrutado tanto, jamás se había soltado tanto con alguien en la cama.

Y Agoney se había convertido en su maldita droga.

Después de esa tarde, el moreno se fue y su dinámica cambió. Comenzaron a estudiar juntos cada asignatura que compartían, y Agoney entró en su vida como un huracán. Si algo caracterizaba a Raoul Vázquez, era su ser metódico y organizado. Y Agoney había destrozado cada uno de sus esquemas y planes.

Y pasó lo que pasa cuando tienes 18 años y alguien te da vuelta el mundo. Se enamoró.

Como un gran gilipollas Raoul se enamoró de ese chico no sólo porque lo armaba y lo desarmaba como quería en la cama, y bueno, su culo y su sonrisa tal vez tenían algo que ver en todo el asunto, pero a medida que más tiempo compartían, más podía observarlo y esa fue su perdición. Ver como Agoney era generoso, paciente, feroz a la hora de defender a sus amigos, decidido a cumplir sus sueños, como buscaba siempre la solución pacífica a todo…Joder, si Raoul se ponía a numerar las razones por las que se enamoró no terminaría jamás.

Por eso tal vez el mundo se le vino encima cuando una mañana iba llegando a la habitación del moreno, decidido a declarársele, y vio salir a otro chico de su habitación. O bueno, que intentó salir porque Agoney volvió a asomarse por la puerta, lo atrajo en un beso de esos que a él tanto le gustaban y se volvieron a perder dentro.

No recuerda otra época más oscura de su vida que esos dos meses que le siguieron a esa mañana. Quiso llorar, patalear, romper cada cosa que se interponía a su paso, hasta que Mimi le hizo ver que en realidad Agoney jamás había prometido nada. Así que juntó los pedazos de corazón que le quedaban, y haciendo uso de su orgullo y su cabezonería, salió adelante. En ese tiempo Agoney notó que algo cambió porque vivía preguntándole que le pasaba, aunque jamás le preguntara porqué de vivir el uno en la cama del otro, Raoul pasó a solo buscarlo para estudiar y cortar cualquier intento de seducción por parte del canario.

La situación era ridícula. Los dos sabían que algo estaba mal pero jamás ninguno pronunció palabra. Sin embargo el amor que le tenía Raoul, las ganas de que siguieran el uno en la vida del otro y el tiempo hicieron de las suyas y la amistad se volvió a reanudar, esta vez con más fuerza que nunca.

Se volvieron inseparables e incondicionales del otro, se mudaron juntos. Todo parecía ir de maravillas hasta esa noche que Agoney llegó y le extrañó encontrar la casa a oscuras hasta que prendió la luz y encontró a un Raoul aovillado a los pies del sofá, hecho un mar de lágrimas. Raoul recuerda verlo acercarse rápido y con esos ojos marrones llenos de preocupación, pero no podía hablar, así que simplemente le tendió la hoja del examen de piano.

Tal vez para otros era una exageración, pero para Raoul fallar tan estrepitosamente en una de sus materias favoritas era algo parecido al fin del mundo. Lo bueno es que Agoney no era simplemente otro y lo entendió a la primera…pero en vez de ponerse a consentirlo o a decirle palabras de aliento que el rubio no escucharía, el muy cabrón lo besó. Sin permiso, sin cuidado, estropeando el puto examen al aplastarlo entre ellos, pero era todo lo que Raoul necesitaba. Los labios de Agoney, su lengua entrando sin permiso en su boca, sus manos atrayéndolo al calor de su cuerpo.

Fue rápido y salvaje. La clase de sexo que te deja la cabeza totalmente desconectada y no puedes pensar en nada más que en que entre aire a tus pulmones, en sentir como las uñas de la otra persona aún pasan por tu cuerpo.

—No dejes que un estúpido examen te defina jamás. –La voz de Agoney cortó el silencio y aún se oía ronca por la cantidad de gemidos soltados hacía un momento.- Eres el mejor y vas a triunfar.

Dejó un pequeño beso en la boca de su amigo, antes de incorporarse y ponerse los calzoncillos para ir a hacer la cena.

Nada de arrumacos, ni declaraciones fervientes, ni promesas incumplibles.

Cenaron tranquilos, comentando su día como solían hacer siempre. Y Raoul supo que su corazón ya no podía ser roto simplemente porque ya no sentía nada más que amistad por el moreno que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Así que el sexo se incorporó como un componente más en su amistad,  no porque les faltaran ligues, que bien que cada uno tenía su generosa cuota de ellos, sino porque sabían que nadie más podía entenderlos como lo hacía el otro. Si alguno de los dos estaba cabreado, triste, frustrado o incluso si simplemente había sido un mal día, siempre terminaban follando. Sólo había dos reglas implícitas en esa dinámica: Nunca se folla en alguna de las camas y NUNCA se follaba a otra persona en esa casa. O pasabas la noche fuera, o ibas a un motel, o algún sitio cutre, pero nunca jamás llevaban a un tercero allí.

Por eso, ya estaba pensando a donde saldrían esa noche, cuando se sentó a la mesa con Agoney y éste le presentó al grupo de recién llegados y un castaño altísimo y con unos brazos capaces de levantarlo y sostenerlo mientras lo follaba contra una pared, le sonrió.


	2. Lovebug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Solo la trama me pertenece y resulta que ES FICCIÓN.
> 
> Canción de este capítulo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjRT-D1cglc

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Ohhh_

_Love Bug again_

 

 

La primera vez que lo llamaron “maricón” su hermano Álvaro lo encontró llorando a escondidas en el baño de su casa.

La segunda vez que le gritaron esa palabra, volvió a casa con el pómulo morado y el labio sangrando así que Álvaro tuvo que enseñarle como poner el puño y la manera de dar el golpe.

A la tercera, hubo dos días de suspensión en el colegio por pelear en el patio, pero ya no volvieron a llamarle de esa manera. Al menos no a la cara.

— ¿En qué piensas? -Le preguntó en inglés Alexander, apoyándose sobre su codo para mirarlo con cuidado.

—En lo mucho que me gustan las pollas. -Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa antes de tumbarlo en el colchón y besarlo con hambre, pasando sus manos por la cintura desnuda del chico, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo que resonó contra su boca.

—Y a mí me encantan que te gusten. -Suelta el castaño con la voz ahogada de deseo mientras busca otro condón en la mesita de luz.

El americano de intercambio estaba siendo un ligue interesante, se había hecho el difícil lo suficiente como para que Raoul picara el anzuelo. Y la verdad es que el chico lo volvía loco. Divertido, ocurrente, con ganas de cambiar el mundo y con esos brazos que por el amor de todos los cielos como lo ponían esos brazos y esa espalda. Además, tenía un plus que el rubio no admitiría en voz alta y era que le encantaba que hablaran en inglés.

Así que cuando terminaron el tercer asalto de esa tarde de viernes, decidió que _vale_ , que un ligue un poquito más duradero que 24 horas no lo mataría.

***

— ¿Eso es un chupetón? -Inquirió Agoney esa noche en la cena con la voz tres octavas más agudas de lo normal.

La cara de Raoul debió revelarle todo lo que el canario necesitaba saber, porque simplemente se limitó soltar una carcajada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

— Ten cuidado, amigo, que no vaya a ser que te estés follando a un chupasangre.

—Por ahora sólo me ha chupado la polla y no tengo quejas sobre eso -Le respondió riendo, intentando disimular lo rojo de su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía, por lo general era él quien pillaba al canario _in fraganti_ y no al revés.

***

—Hey, Raoul…

— ¡Alex, tío! ¿Cómo estás?

—Hubo una clase que no entendí mucho, pero por lo demás creo que bien...oye...me preguntaba si…-Raoul ladeó la cabeza al ver como el chico se ruborizaba y se rascaba la nuca, totalmente nervioso.- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

Silencio.

—Así como en plan… ¿Una cita?

—Sí.

—Vale, en la esquina del campus a las ocho, ¿Te parece bien?

—Genial, te veo a las ocho.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Raoul Vázquez había renunciado a su manía por el orden y estaba tirando ropa fuera del armario como poseso desesperado buscando, sin saber que ponerse.

Demonios, una cita. Una jodida cita.

Y la verdad es que a sus veintidós años, el catalán nunca había tenido una cita de en serio. Citas para follar había ya perdido la cuenta...pero siempre eran sólo unas cañas para fingir interés, para tener suficiente alcohol en las venas como para no pensar en qué significaba para él entregarse a una persona de la que muchas veces ni recordaba el nombre.

Pero ahora Alexander lo había invitado a cenar aunque ellos ya habían follado. E igualmente el americano quería salir a comer con él sin necesidad alguna de hacerlo. Se sintió tonto por un momento, debería tener un poco más de dominio sobre sí mismo y no parecer quinceañera hormonada frente al chico que le gusta.

Así que respiró hondo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, en medio del caos que era su cuarto con toda la ropa tirada por el suelo. Y fue en ese estado en que lo encontró Agoney.

—Oye, pollito a que no s-Qué coño ha pasado aquí?!? -Pregunta asombrado, abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver algo que no había visto nunca: La habitación de Raoul desordenada.

—Ago, que no sé que ponerme…-Se queja mirándolo con un puchero antes de soplar su flequillo para alejarlo de sus ojos.-

—Jo, no pongas esa carita…-Le dice con una sonrisa mientras va a sentarse a su lado.- A ver, dime ¿Qué es tan importante ahora para que el señor y amo del orden haya metido una bomba nuclear en su armario? -Ríe el canario, acariciando su espalda para intentar consolarlo al ver el estado de preocupación de su amigo.-

—Es que...es _quetengounacita_ -Suelta todo de corrido, y sin mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que no se le entiende nada.

— ¿Cómo? -Pregunta Agoney con un tono que no deja en claro de si de verdad no ha entendido o es que necesita una confirmación de lo que ha oído.

—Que tengo una cita…-Responde soltando todo el aire, intentando relajarse un poco, moviendo el cuello contracturado para ambos lados.- Y no sé qué mierda ponerme.

Silencio.

Silencio.

 _Más_ silencio.

Y cuando Raoul va a mirarlo para golpearlo porque seguro que se está descojonando de él de tal forma en que no puede emitir sonido, Agoney se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, dejando al rubio sin entender nada, aunque no le da tiempo a reaccionar porque el canario vuelve y le tira algo al rostro.

—Vaqueros negros y camiseta negra también, con esta chaqueta seguro lo matas.

Raoul observa la chaqueta militar que tiene entre las manos y lo mira, aún dudando.

— ¿Seguro?

—Que sí, hombre, que lleva el toque casual como para que no parezca que vas muy en serio pero vas lo suficientemente arreglado como para que se muera de ganas por invitarte de nuevo. -Le asegura con una sonrisa que, extrañamente, no le llega a los ojos.

Pero Raoul no piensa mucho en eso, sino que se para a abrazar a su amigo, con su cuerpo respirando alivio y gratitud.

—Jo, gracias, tío, eres el mejor.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora vete a arreglar que seguro no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita.

Emocionado como un niño en navidad, Raoul planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla del moreno antes de salir disparado a la ducha, aún quedan dos horas para el horario acordado, pero sabe que arreglarse el pelo y exfoliarse la cara le tomará su tiempo, así que mejor no confiarse.

A las ocho, puntual como un reloj suizo, el rubio se encontró con el castaño de sonrisa infinita en la esquina acordada.

Y hacía tanto que Raoul no pasaba una noche tan increíble, que no se sentía el centro de atención de alguien que era imposible que dejara de sonreír. Hablaron de todo, se contaron un poco de sus vidas y rieron hasta que dos botellas de vino estuvieron vacías.

Cuando ya caminaban hacia el apartamento del catalán y Alexander buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, pudo sentir el intenso revoloteo de unas mariposas que creía haber asesinado hacía años. Así que no fue difícil ponerse de puntillas para encontrarse con los labios del americano a mitad de camino, pasando su mano por su cuello para atraerlo hacia él mientras sentía sus grandes manos en su cintura y lo acorralaba contra la pared para besarlo fervientemente.

—Joder, lo siento, pero es que estás tan “ _follable_ ” con esta chaqueta…-El estadounidense pronunció la palabra “ _follable_ ” en español y Raoul sintió como una ola de calor subía por su espina dorsal y fue él quien tomó las solapas de la camisa de Alexander para estrellar su boca con la de el chico, provocando que un jadeo se escapara de la boca de ambos y el castaño buscara que el cuerpo de ambos se fundiera en uno aún sobre la ropa.

Putas reglas. Putísimas reglas, joder, necesitaba a Alex contra su cuerpo, necesitaba…

El beso cambió. Alex disminuyó la velocidad y sus manos que aferraban con fuerza la bendita chaqueta se relajaron. Su boca buscó la de Raoul de forma dulce y firme hasta que a los dos se les acabó el aire y pegaron sus frentes el uno en el otro, haciendo que al rubio lo recorriera por dentro un escalofrío muy distinto al del deseo.

—Pasé una noche maravillosa –Susurra el castaño contra su boca cuando recupera un poco el aliento.- ¿Almorzamos mañana juntos?

Raoul pasa su mano por su mejilla en una caricia, intentando que no se le note lo sorprendido que está porque el chico no le haya pedido pasar a su casa.

—Claro que sí. –Responde con una sonrisa, dejando un suave beso en su boca, antes de separase y sonreírle.- Gracias por la cena, la he pasado más que bien –Le asegura sacando sus llaves del bolsillo.

Alex le da un último beso, antes de bajar las escaleras sonriendo, gesto que Raoul no puede borrar de su rostro tampoco mientras entra.

En el salón, se encuentra a su amigo aún despierto, viendo una serie repetida.

—Eh, Ago…pensé que ya estarías durmiendo…-Le dice caminando hacia él, para sentarse a su lado, quitándole la cerveza de la mano para darle un trago.

—Nah, estoy desvelado –Confiesa el canario, volteándose para verlo.- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? –Pregunta como una cotilla ansiosa de información, recuperando su bebida de la mano del otro.

—Jo, tío, ha sido…jope, no lo sé no quiero apresurarme, pero la he pasado muy bien…-Intenta mantener sus palabras tranquilas, pero el brillo de sus ojos lo delata muy fácilmente ante los ojos atentos del moreno.

Son solo unos segundos en los que Raoul se somete al escrutinio de de su amigo, pero ahí está de nuevo.

_Silencio._

—Pues me alegro mucho, te hacía falta despejarte un rato a veces pienso que estudias demasiado. Por cierto, hablando de despejarse…-Se estira para alcanzar algo de la mesilla, y abanica el papel en la cara del rubio.- Me voy a Adeje esta semana que tenemos libre –Le dice con una sonrisa, antes de volver a dejar los papeles en su lugar.

Tarda un segundo en reaccionar.

— ¡Qué guay! Me alegro, Ago, te hace falta ir al mar un rato, que ya estás volviéndote loqueeto…-Y aunque bromea imitando el acento de su amigo, sabe que la necesidad de Agoney de conectar con el mar es algo muy real.

—Sí, así que voy a estar unos días lejos…-Pronuncia mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercándose al rubio.

Antes de poder poner objeción, Raoul está tumbado de espaldas contra el sofá y Agoney está a horcajadas de él, besándole como si…no se fueran a ver en unos días.

El catalán abre la boca y responde al beso instintivamente, llevando sus manos al pelo del canario y tirando de él mientras el beso va a más. Un jadeo escapa de la boca de Raoul cuando su amigo abandona sus labios y lleva los propios a su cuello, mientras sus manos se cuelan bajo su camiseta, dejando un hilo de fuego allí donde tocan sus dedos.

—A-ago…-Gime Raoul, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y volteando el rostro cuando la boca de Agoney busca de nuevo la de él, lo que hace que el moreno se detenga y lo mire con un deseo que nubla la mente de él casi hasta el punto de querer ceder.- Creo…-Suspira, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.-

Agarra del culo a su amigo y los rueda a ambos fuera del sofá, para poder quedar él encima y así ponerse de pie.

—Me alegro que vayas a ver a tu familia, seguro te extrañan muchísimo. –Es todo lo que dice antes de irse casi corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

Esa era la primera vez que dejaba a Agoney a medias.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa!!! Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones!
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en tw como @YourEloise  
> PD: Si quieren conocer a Alex, googleen Blake Jenner, o busquen las fotos en mi twitter :3
> 
> Nos leemos! :)  
> Charli.


	3. Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disaclaimer: Todo esto es ficción, ya saben.
> 
> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fi_4YiPHGzc

**_ "Bang Bang" _ **

**__ **

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

Cuando Raoul despertó a la mañana siguiente, Agoney ya no estaba y eso le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

Tal vez no debería haber cortado el rollo así. Tal vez debería haberle explicado a su  amigo que a lo mejor era demasiado pronto, pero que se estaba pillando por alguien después de…vale, no le iba a decir “ _después_ _de_ _ti_ ” pero podía explicarle el concepto y que quería empezar las cosas con el pie derecho.

O tal vez debería habérselo follado como si no hubiera mañana a forma de despedida.

Pero los pensamientos de autotortura del rubio no duraron demasiado, casi solo hasta el mediodía, cuando el canario le envió una foto de sus pies mojados por la orilla del mar y con un mensaje que decía _“Tenías razón, la falta de mar me vuelve gilipollas. No te vuelvas muy loquito.”_

Solo esas dos líneas lo hicieron respirar y sonreír por partes iguales, a veces quería golpearse por pensar tanto las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba hacer las cosas mal.

Esa semana, casi no estuvo en casa, se la pasó con Alex la mayoría del tiempo. No lo admitiría jamás, pero la ausencia de Agoney se notaba muchísimo y le apenaba estar solo en su apartamento. Podría haber aprovechado la situación y follar con Alexander hasta en la habitación de su amigo, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Raoul Vázquez era la lealtad. Y un pacto era un pacto aunque jamás hubieran hablado de ello.

Así fue que por primera vez, Raoul amaneció en la cama de otra persona, en una noche en la que solo durmieron. Cuando despertó, aún seguía en shock pero se sentía _TAN_ bien, que no le quedó otra que girar en brazos de su chico y sonreír al verlo aún dormir.

—Amor…-Le susurró suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.- Amor, despierta…-El castaño se negó a despertar, soltándolo y con un pequeño gruñido enterrando su rostro en la almohada, lo que arrancó una suave risa de Raoul, que se acomodó sobre su espalda, dejando pequeños besos en sus amplios hombros, antes de apoyar suavemente su mejilla sobre esta.- Que tenemos que ir a recoger a Ago al aeropuerto, quiero que te conozca…

Lo había decidido dos días atrás, cuando la vuelta del moreno se hizo inminente. Su estómago estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, porque no sabía en que momento la situación de la noche antes del viaje podía repetirse y Raoul no quería.

El sexo con Agoney ni siquiera tenía palabras que lo describieran, en serio, Raoul no sabía cómo expresar el estado ese de total desconexión mental en que lo dejaba por horas. Con los años se había vuelto mejor, porque ambos se conocían, sabían que punto tocar para volver al otro loco, para explotar sus puntos más sensibles. Aunque sí había una constante en medio de todo ese caos que se volvían cuando follaban: Desenfreno. Sus encuentros eran siempre rápidos, desesperados y completamente hambrientos. Por eso el rubio se repetía que no debía comparar con Alex, porque si bien abundaba la pasión con el castaño, ellos se tomaban su tiempo, sin mencionar por supuesto que se estaban conociendo.

Por eso Raoul tenía miedo de la vuelta de su amigo, no quería volver a caer en el vicio que era Agoney. Ahora estaba en calma, feliz y con alguien que no tenía reparo en besarlo en los pasillos de la universidad, o de tomarle la mano en la calle. Estaba con alguien que le correspondía.

—Vamos, que no quiero que tu mejor amigo me odie por retenerte en la cama y dejarlo tirado. –La voz de Alex lo sacó de sus reflexiones, haciendo que se incorporara para sentarse en la cama, el castaño imitándolo para por fin mirarlo y sonreírle.- Buenos días. –Pronuncia con esa voz condenadamente sexy, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

El viaje en auto se le hizo corto, por los nervios que lo comían por dentro y que evidentemente se notaban porque Alexander puso su mano en su muslo y dejó un apretón cariñoso.

— ¿Tan malo soy como para caerle mal a tu mejor amigo? –Pregunta el americano con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Qué? No, no, para nada. Es solo que nunca había presentado a ningún chico a nadie y… solo quiero que se lleven bien. Ambos son importantes para mí. –Confiesa quitando la vista del camino un segundo para sonreírle, intentando calmarlo.

—Es tu mejor amigo, si se ha ganado un hueco en ese corazón tuyo, seguro me cae bien. –El pulgar de su chico lo acaricia buscando tranquilizarlo, y Raoul cede, suspira y afloja los hombros, sonrojado por el cumplido.

—Y es imposible que tú le caigas mal. –Aún se llenaba de mariposas y se sentía algo adolescente al tontear tan abiertamente…todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él.

Llegaron y Alex automáticamente buscó su mano mientras iban hacia la puerta en la que desembarcaba el canario.

Cuando lo vio.

_Joder, con el cabrón._

Había olvidado el bien que le hacía estar cerca del mar, lo jodidamente guapo que se ponía cuando estaba más bronceado, el blanco de su sonrisa.

_Joder._

— ¡Ago! –Soltó la mano del otro chico y corrió a abrazarlo, porque se habían cabreado la última vez que lo vio y odiaba sentir que las cosas no estaban bien con su mejor amigo.

Agoney olía a mar y su cuerpo aún irradiaba calidez. Se abrazaron y Raoul pudo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo, todo estaba bien con su amigo.

— ¡Muchacho!¡Que te he echado de menos! ¿Cómo está esta ciudad sin mi? –Pregunta con una sonrisa amplia, aun sosteniéndolo por los antebrazos.

—Jope, yo también te he extrañado, Ago, que me he agobiado un montón con las tareas que teníamos y… quiero que conozcas a alguien. –Vale, no sabe cómo ha sonado eso, pero tenía que soltarlo o el corazón se le iba a salir de la boca por los nervios.

—¿Cómo? ¿A quién quieres que conozca, pollito? –La confusión es palpable en el rostro moreno de su amigo, aunque no pierde la sonrisa, porque ya está acostumbrado a no entender cuando a Raoul le daba por soltar todo de golpe.

—A…Alexander.

Alex, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo, se acercó sonriendo y Raoul tuvo ganas de morirse porque parecía un concurso a la mejor sonrisa, aunque la de Agoney decayó un poco, al igual que el agarre que tenía sobre su amigo.

—Hola, soy Alexander…es un gusto conocerte al fin. –Respondió el castaño de manera tan adorable en ese español básico que al catalán le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos.- Soy el novio de Raoul. –Terminó su discurso sin inmutarse, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, dejando de piedra al rubio que solo pudo abrir los ojos enormemente mientras Alex extendía su mano para estrecharla con el canario.

Silencio.

La cara de Agoney era un poema. Perdió la sonrisa, y activó ese modo que Raoul odiaba de él: el de no demostrar emoción alguna. Soltó a su amigo y extendió la mano sonriendo, aunque el rubio pudo ver claramente que no era sincera ni por asomo.

—No tenía idea de que mi mejor amigo tenía novio. Pero es un gusto conocerte.

Joder. El tono de voz.

Se conocían tanto, que Raoul supo que estaba en problemas solo por la forma en la que Agoney pronunció la frase, antes de volver a tomar su maleta.

—¿Vamos? –Preguntó el moreno volviéndose a ver a su amigo, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.- Arranca, muchacho, que no tengo todo el día. –Pronunció al ver que Raoul seguía pasmado.

El que no parecía alterado, era Alexander, que tranquilamente se acercó a su novio y lo tomó de su mano, para sacarlo del trance.

Y el primer problema llegó antes de entrar al auto.

Naturalmente, Ago se acercó a la puerta del copiloto como era su costumbre, al mismo tiempo que Alex porque era su novio.

A Raoul casi le da algo.

—Lo siento, es que Raoul jamás había tenido novio.

El tono de Agoney le daba miedo, porque estaba tan cargado de amabilidad que no podía ser más que ironía pura.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –Respondió su novio, con una sonrisa que Raoul no supo interpretar porque no veía bien desde dentro del auto.

Los dos chicos subieron.

Alex le comentó un par de cosas en inglés a Raoul, que no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de su amigo clavada en el espejo retrovisor, lo estaban poniendo nerviosísimo los dos.

—Con razón, le follaste el cerebro con el inglés, debí suponerlo. –soltó Agoney con una risa casi hueca, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ago! –Se queja el rubio, ruborizándose por completo ante el acertado comentario.

— ¿Qué? Si eso te pone a mil –Sus miradas se encuentran en el espejo, y Agoney está mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, como retándolo a que lo niegue, cuando ambos recuerdan a la perfección _ese_ momento.

***

Esa noche de verano, habían salido a beber hasta perder la cabeza para que Agoney no pensara en que había reprobado Chello.

— ¡Por las materias que se cagan en el esfuerzo de uno! –Gritó el moreno por sobre la música, chocando su vaso con el del rubio.-

— ¡Qué se jodan! –Respondió tomando su mano para llevarlo a la pista de esa fiesta electrónica en un lugar perdido de mala muerte.

Ser estudiante universitario tenía sus desventajas, la falta de dinero por ejemplo. Así que si ponías eso en la ecuación junto con las ganas de ponerse pedo, solo podías encontrar alcohol del barato. Ese que hace que al otro día hace que te arrepientas pero que en el momento en que lo necesitas es lo mejor del mundo por lo rápido que se sube a la cabeza.

Raoul y Agoney lo comprobaron de primera mano esa noche, entre saltos y movimientos descoordinados con la música impidiéndoles escuchar hasta sus propios pensamientos. Los tragos, el sudor, el baile y las horas se escurrían entre las manos de ambos chicos que, a medida que sus límites se iban borrando, la cercanía de sus cuerpos iba en aumento.

Raoul había rechazado ya a tres esa noche, porque habían salido con su mejor a ayudarlo a pasar un mal trago, no de cacería. Pero cuando la versión electrónica de “ _Crazy_ _in_ _love_ ” sonó y al girar su rostro se encontró se encontró con los ojos de Agoney centrados en sus labios y dilatados por el deseo, no pudo más que llevar su mano a la nuca del canario y estampar sus labios contra los del moreno, devorándolos con una ferocidad que no era propia de él, mientras su amigo lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y lo hacía retroceder, buscando sacarlo de la multitud abarrotada.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es su espalda chocando contra una de las reducidas paredes de uno de los cubículos del baño, y él jadeando con los ojos cerrados al sentir los dientes de Agoney pasar por su cuello y la música cambiando a _esa_ canción en específico.

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

 

_Joder._

 

—C- cántame.

—¿Qué?

—Joder, que me cantes.

Y para convencerlo, lo tomó por el culo, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran mientras Raoul besaba con desesperación su cuello, antes de empujarlo contra la pared, para arrodillarse.

—Cántame. –Le ordenó por última vez, mirándolo a los ojos antes de meterse su polla a la boca.

El gemido de Agoney resonó por todo el baño, pero no le importó. El menor comenzó a comerlo con más dedicación cuando el canario tiró de su cabello, terminando de despeinarlo. Raoul pellizcó su culo en advertencia, pues no le estaba haciendo caso a lo que él quería.

Entonces Agoney lo separó de él, y lo ayudó a levantarse, mirándolo de forma desafiante, mientras era él esta vez quien se arrodillaba.

— _Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down._

 

La erección del rubio debería haber golpeado el rostro del canario cuando la liberó, pero Agoney sabía mejor, así que la tomó con una de sus manos mientras cantaba, antes de que su lengua se deslizara por toda su longitud, llegando hasta sus testículos mientras su otra mano separaba las piernas de su amigo para deshacerse de la ropa, con su boca llegando hasta la entrada del rubio para lubricarla, haciendo gemir a Raoul porque la lengua del moreno sabía hacer más que cantar.

Los dedos del canario lo penetraron primero, haciendo que soltara un siseo por la rapidez, pero Agoney lo solucionó rápidamente curvando sus dedos y encontrando el punto justo donde Raoul dejaba de quejarse y empezaba a disfrutar.

La frustración al perder sus dedos salió en forma de otro quejido antes de darse cuenta que Agoney estaba poniéndose el condón.

— _He didn't even say goodbye_

 _He didn't take the time to lie. –_ gimió en su oído una vez que estuvo a su altura de nuevo, con las piernas de Raoul alrededor de sus caderas y enterrándose en él de una sola estocada, provocando que el rubio casi gritara, intentando arañar los hombros del mayor por encima de su camiseta.

— _Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down...-_ La voz de Agoney era ronca y entrecortada por la intensidad con que se clavaba en su interior, fundiendo cada neurona sana que Raoul tuviera en su cerebro, instalándose en sus instintos más bajos que hacían que marcara al canario en cada lugar que su boca alcanzaba.

—A-ago…-Suplicó porque el canario sabía que sucedía cuando ondulaba la cadera de esa manera tocando _ese_ punto y con su erección atrapada entre la fricción de ambos cuerpos.- Ago…

—Córrete. –Le ordenó antes de morder su cuello de una forma que la marca estuvo allí por más de una semana.

 

***

Ese recuerdo le frió el cerebro en el momento en que llegó de nuevo a su cabeza y sabía que Agoney lo sabía por la sonrisa que le dedicó en el espejo.

—Sí, es verdad, el inglés me pone. –Admitió encogiéndose de hombros, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa tierna al novio que estaba a su lado –no mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor- y Alex le devolvió la sonrisa mientras creía ver de reojo a su amigo hacer una mueca de arcada, pero le restó importancia.

Dejaron a Alexander en su casa, antes de ir a la de ellos, por lo que Agoney tuvo que comerse la escena de despedida mientras se pasaba al asiento delantero.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio.

—Así que...novio ¿eh? Y yo que creí que te había dejado algo mosqueado aquí…-Soltó el canario nada más pasar la puerta, haciendo que Raoul cerrara fuertemente los ojos, antes de girarse a enfrentarlo.

—Sí estaba mosqueado, pero el novio venía trabajándolo de antes de que viajaras. –Le aclaró, cruzándose de brazos en clara señal de que no le haría sentir mal por lo que estaba sintiendo con Alex.

—Tranquilo, muchacho –Le tranquilizó levantando las manos en señal de paz.- Se ve que te tiene loquito enamorado, así que no lo mataré. _Por_ _ahora_. –Agoney ríe y Raoul se relaja, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

—Te extrañé, idiota. –Se separa para tomarlo por los hombros y sonreírle.- Es importante para mí que se lleven bien, los quiero mucho a los dos y él es…especial, Ago…por favor, no lo mates.

Estaba hablando en tono de broma, pero era la forma más sutil que encontraba de decirle a su amigo las cosas, de que aquel otro chico iba en serio y que no quería estropearlo con nada.

—Quién diría que un Vázquez de Montgat se iba a enamorar como un crio. –Agoney lo despeinó y volvió a tomar su maleta.- Mientras te haga bien, no tengo problema con el pibe pero si te llega a hacer el mínimo daño… -Dejó la frase en el aire, con el acento canario más pegado que nunca, pero Raoul lo entendió: Agoney no estaba seguro de que le iba a caer bien, por eso no podía prometerle nada, pero lo intentaría porque para eso eran los mejores amigos.

El moreno se fue a llevar la maleta a su cuarto, y Raoul fue a la cocina, a preparar el almuerzo para los dos, más relajado y más feliz que cuando despertó.

—Oye, pollito, por cierto…

Agoney se acercó a la cocina en silencio y habló encerrando a Raoul al apoyar sus manos sobre la mesada alrededor del rubio.

— _Bang bang, I shot you down –_ Susurró en su oído antes de dejar un beso bajo su oreja e irse a su habitación a ducharse, dejando a Raoul sin pensamientos.

 

Todo amenazaba con derrumbarse y el juego recién estaba empezando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y miles de gracias por todos los comentarios hermosos que me hacen.  
> Son los mejores!  
> Nos leemos,  
> Charli :)


	4. White Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disaclaimer: Todo esto es ficción, y sí, la trama sale de mi cabeza.
> 
> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqUkqBy1kF4

**_ "White Demon" _ **

_Back up your mind, there is a call_

_He isn't coming after all_

_Love this time_

_White demon, where's your selfish kiss?_

_White demon sorrow will arrange_

_Let's not forget about the fear_

 

Dos meses.

Ese es el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel primer encuentro de Agoney con Alexander y la vida de Raoul parecía tener dos aristas.

La primera era que estaba asquerosamente enamorado. Y eso le había sentado de maravilla. Ser el novio de Alex era algo que jamás se había esperado pero que no supo que lo necesitaba hasta que lo tuvo. Iban a paso lento, pero terriblemente sólido. La dulzura y la forma en que el americano lo hacía reír lo tenían tan en el séptimo cielo que ni él mismo se reconocía. Esa pequeña amargura que a veces teñía sus pensamientos se había ido y ahora se encontraba más feliz que nunca, sin mencionar que se había entregado a componer y a la música como si no hubiera mañana.

Con ese pensamiento y la sonrisa de idiota más grande del mundo entró a su apartamento, solo para encontrarse con la otra arista de su vida.

Agoney.

O Agonías le quedaba mejor para estos tiempos. Los finales lo tenían al borde de ataques de ira constante y las noches que Raoul pasaba en casa lo escuchaba dar mil vueltas hasta altas horas, aparentemente sin dormir.

A veces la conciencia le decía que era por su causa, que su amigo se había tomado pésimo el hecho de que ahora él tuviera novio, pero luego recordaba la de veces que Agoney le había insistido en que saliera con otros tíos, o que la mitad de sus polvos eran amigos de los ligues del moreno o ligues que había conseguido después de que Ago se fuera con alguien.

Así que no, definitivamente Agoney no estaba teniendo una crisis de celos ni nada por el estilo. Eso es algo que al antiguo Raoul le hubiera hecho ilusión, pero él ahora sabía mejor. Tal vez si que era su culpa haber descuidado un poco a su amigo, tal vez le había pasado algo en Canarias que lo tenía mal y ellos no habían hablado mucho, pero es que con esa regla de que no podía follar en su propia casa, y considerando que con Alex no podían estar mucho sin ponerse las manos encima, la verdad es que se le dificultaba un poco repartirse con todo lo que tenía en estos momentos en su vida.

Por eso cuando llegó y vio que su amigo estaba allí y que él no tenía planes hasta mucho más tarde, se alegró.

— ¡Ago! –Se inclinó para abrazarlo por la espalda por encima del sofá donde estaba sentado el canario, haciendo que diera un respingo por la sorpresa.-

— ¡Pollito! –Le respondió con una pequeña risa.

Raoul sonrió y pasaba de sentarse normalmente, por lo que puso el trasero sobre el respaldo del sofá y se dejó caer, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran colgando del respaldo y su cabeza saliera del sofá, mirando a su amigo sentado a su lado desde abajo.

— ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó el rubio, viendo como Agoney sonreía, probablemente al ver como el rostro de Raoul se iba poniendo rojo al tener la cabeza colgando.

—Estresadísimo con composición. No sé como coño llegaremos a las cincuenta partituras, esa mujer está loca y seguro quiere robarnos las que vea que son potables. Recién llevo veinte y ya estoy sin ideas… ¿tú como vas con eso? –Preguntó luego de su descargo, dejando caer los papeles que tenía al suelo, para resoplar frustrado y sin pensarlo mucho ponerse en la misma posición que su amigo, ahora los dos mirando el techo.

—Las terminé hace dos días. –Murmuró avergonzado Raoul.

— ¿Qué?! –Preguntó en agudo Agoney, incorporándose un poco para mirarlo totalmente indignado.

Pero le basta esa simple mirada, ver como Raoul rehúye de sus ojos para entenderlo.

Amor.

— ¿Tan bien la chupa para que estés tan gilipollas? –Pregunta directamente, volviendo a recostarse a su lado, moviendo un poco los pies en el aire.

Agoney no decía su nombre jamás. Usualmente era “el novio”, o dejaba tácito que hablaba de Alex, como ahora.

El rubio rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso, Ago…no es sobre el sexo. Al menos ya no.

—O sea que la tiene pequeña.

La carcajada de Raoul inundó el vacío apartamento, tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse y poder responder.

—Créeme no la tiene pequeña, pero tampoco es el punto. Me quiere, Ago. Me hace reír, yo lo hago reír. Y creo que dos personas que se hacen reír tienen derecho a todo. –Giró su rostro para encontrarse con el del canario y esos ojos negros lo atraparon, porque no sabía leerlos.

Con los años había aprendido a leer otras cosas de su amigo. Su lenguaje corporal, sus tonos de voz, sus tipos de sonrisa, las entrelíneas de sus palabras.

Pero sus ojos seguían siendo un misterio.

Tal vez se debiera a su antiguo enamoramiento, cuando al comienzo Raoul tenía pánico de mirarlo a los ojos y que se le notara lo encoñado que estaba. Y luego, es que simplemente la mirada de Agoney era tan intensa que lo intimidaba, por eso lo miraba a los ojos lo menos posible, porque tenía esa sensación que Agoney podía ver todo dentro de él y sin embargo Raoul no podía tener acceso a lo más profundo de su alma.

Que sí, que eran mejores amigos, que compartían todo. Sabía incluso que Agoney se había abierto con él más que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo, que habían estado para el otro en  los momentos buenos, los malos y los peores, pero había un punto, un _algo_ que el moreno ocultaba. Esa verdad que estaba justo detrás de sus ojos. Y eso a Raoul lo ponía nervioso.

Por eso le sorprendió que esta vez fuera Agoney el que dejó de mirarlo primero.

—Estás de verdad enamorado…-Pronunció de forma baja, en un tono que el rubio no supo interpretar.

—Sí lo estoy… ¿sabes? Deberías probarlo.

Agoney se atragantó con su propia saliva y al comprender el porqué Raoul comenzó a reírse histéricamente, para que luego el canario se uniera a él y acabaran los dos desparramados en el suelo, sin poder dejar de reírse, liberando toda la tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Joder, que me he expresado fatal…-Dice el rubio secándose las lagrimas mientras el canario intentaba volver a la seriedad, pero soltando algunas risillas entre suspiros.

—Muchacho, que yo no tengo problema en compartir, pero tenía la idea de que a ti eso no te hacía mucha gracia…-Se burla sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Deberías probar con enamorarte, Ago. –Le dice girándose de lado para mirarlo, sin perder la sonrisa pero con el tono que le avisa a su amigo que está hablando en serio.

—Raoul, no jodas…-Suspira el moreno poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago, mirando el techo.

—Te lo digo con sinceridad, imbécil…Nunca te he visto ir seriamente con alguien, y puedes burlarte de mí por el resto de la eternidad, pero enamorarte…-Suelta un pequeño suspiro.- Y ser correspondido –Siente la necesidad de hacer esa aclaración porque nada más lejos de cómo se siente ahora de como se sintió cuando el chico a su lado no le correspondió.- Eso tío, es otro rollo…dejar que alguien te cuide, alguien con quien hacer un proyecto juntos, dormirte con la certeza de que te piensan y solo quieren verte sonreír… -Raoul deja de mirarlo para volver a tumbarse y mirar el techo con una sonrisa.- Tienes que probar con eso…dejar entrar a alguien.

Silencio.

Raoul vuelve la mirada a su amigo, que se ha incorporado para sentarse apoyado contra el sofá y abrazándose a sus piernas.

Sus ojos se encuentran.

Silencio.

Se miran en un silencio que Raoul no comprende pero que sabe que no debe romper. Le molesta no saber que busca Agoney en su mirada porque él no sabe que buscar en la de su amigo, pero intenta con todas sus fuerzas que vea que lo que le dice es cierto, que nada le haría mejor que dejarse de barreras de una puñetera vez y dejar que alguien lo ame.

Sabe que solo es cuestión de que él ceda, porque amar a Agoney es tan fácil como respirar, sabe que nadie tendría problemas en amar su risa, su generosidad o incluso su dramatismo.

Él jamás tuvo problemas con amarlo.

Agoney no deja de mirarlo, poniéndolo tan nervioso que Raoul se levanta y se sienta frente a él, imitando su postura.

Esperando.

Tal vez se ha pasado, tal vez no debería haberle dicho nada pero es que él se siente tan bien que no puede evitar querer lo mismo para su amigo, que él también esté feliz.

—El amor no es para todos, pollito. –Le dice finalmente, en un tono lento, como si estuviera hablando con un pequeño.

—El amor lo es todo, Ago…-Su voz ahora tiene cierta pena al darse cuenta que a su amigo no le interesa involucrarse con alguien a ese nivel.

—El amor te ha vuelto gilipollas, pollito.

Ahí. Se acabó el momento serio, lo ha vuelto a romper.

Raoul sonríe y deja de mirarlo, negando con la cabeza baja para que no note el suspiro que suelta.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón y solo estoy hablando con la cabeza quemada por las folladas.

Los dos ríen, pero la risa de ninguno es sincera. Raoul se pone de pie para ir hacia la cocina, necesita agua porque de repente tiene seca la garganta.

— ¿Sabes? Me han contratado para cantar. –El moreno lo sigue a la cocina, apoyándose en el desayunador para mirarlo mientras cambia de tema rotundamente.

— ¡Qué guay! ¿Dónde vas a cantar? –La noticia alegra al menor, haciendo que la tensión de hace un momento se disuelva, aunque la pesadez en el pecho de Raoul siga ahí.

—En un bar del centro, que es super guay. Hay noches muy tranquilas y otras para bailar hasta cansarte. Me gusta el ambiente un montón.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y sonreírse. Raoul era un tonto por dejar de hablar tantos días con su amigo, de verdad se hacían falta.

—Me alegro muchísimo, Ago, de verdad que vas a cantar genial y qué buenoque alguien en este jodido país no esté sordo…¿Cuándo y donde tengo que ir a verte? –Si había alguien que sería el primero en estar fangirleando con su amigo, sería él.

Agoney ríe algo avergonzado, pero termina respondiendo,

—Mañana. Te mando la ubicación y puedo conseguirte pase al VIP si quieres.

— ¡Qué guay! –Salta emocionado Raoul, segurísimo que su amigo va a volver loca a la gente. Se acerca para abrazarlo, antes de tomarlo por los hombros, sonriéndose ampliamente el uno al otro, mirándose con los ojos brillantes.- ¿Puedo ir con Alex? ¿Puedo, puedo?

 

Agoney suspira.

 

—Claro que puedes, pollito. Claro que puedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría leer sus comentarios!  
> También los leo por tw, pueden encontrarme como @YourEloise
> 
> Miles, millones de gracias por todos los comentarios preciosos que me dejan.  
> Nos leemos!  
> Charli :)


	5. "Love On The Brain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RyInjfgNc4

_It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_

_And I can't get enough_

_Must be love on the brain_

_And it keeps cursing my name, cursing my name_

_No matter what I do_

_I'm no good without you_

_And I can't get enough_

_Must be love on the brain_

 

Raoul puso algo de _Beyoncé_ mientras se arreglaba para esa noche. No podía dejar de sonreír, este tenía toda la pinta de ser un sábado increíble. Iba a escuchar en vivo a su mejor amigo que para él era la voz de España y su novio no había dejado de insinuarle por el móvil que se acordaría de esa noche por algún tiempo.

Tenía todo lo que un hombre podría querer en esos momentos.

Una vez que la camisa blanca y los jeans negros estuvieron listos, tomó su chaqueta de cuero antes de dirigirse a la casa de su novio, ya que Agoney se había ido unas horas antes para probar el sonido del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al bar, se sentaron en la barra para comenzar con algunos tragos, mientras Raoul se dejaba robar besos y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Alexander estaba guapísimo esa noche. Poco a poco el bar se iba llenando y varios amigos y conocidos se acercaban a saludar a los chicos. Era obvio que Agoney convocaba y Raoul no podía estar más orgulloso de eso.

La noche ya se había comenzado a animarse, y el momento en que al canario le tocaba salir al escenario se acercaba, haciendo que su estómago se apretujara de los nervios al saber que era lo otro que se acercaba también, aunque internamente estaba esperando que Agoney se olvidara por completo de aquel estúpido ritual.

Cuando lo vio atravesar el gentío, condenadamente guapo vestido todo de negro salvo por esa brillante chaqueta naranja –que sólo le podía quedar bien a él- supo que el moreno no iba a dejarlo estar.

— ¡Ago, tío! ¡Muchísima suerte! Seguro lo petas, que mi rubio no ha dejado de hablar maravillas sobre ti. –Alex fue el primero en saludar al canario, y dio gracias internamente por eso, porque él necesitaba recobrar la compostura.

—Gracias, Alexander…De hecho, para asegurarme de eso, he venido a buscar mi suerte.

Sonaba tan natural, sin ninguna preocupación que Raoul tenía ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo podía decir sin problemas esa oración? No sabía si Agoney era valiente o estúpido, porque si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, el rubio jamás se hubiera atrevido.

—Ah… ¿Y cómo funciona eso?

Alex, definitivamente era más bonito cuando el catalán estaba comiéndole la boca.

—Raoul…-El nombrado inspiró y se animó a buscar los ojos del canario, viendo ese brillo salvaje de puro disfrute que había visto cada vez que se avecinaba una maldad.- Vengo por mi beso de la suerte.

La respiración del rubio se cortó, pero la música impidió que se notara…aunque lo que sí notó fue que el agarre que Alex tenía sobre su cintura se apretó un poco más.

Y sin embargo, fue su novio el que rompió a reír con una carcajada.

—Anda, cielo, no vas a dejar que un simple beso arruine la actuación de la noche ¿verdad?

Oh, Alex, si supieras…

Todo había empezado la semana esa que follaron por primera vez.

Raoul tenía muy en claro que quería que su fin de semana se basara en estar en la cama del canario, pero el sábado, después de un rato en silencio, Agoney se levantó y comenzó a buscar ropa en su armario, lanzándole una camiseta roja al catalán.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo –había dicho con una sonrisa arrebatadora.- Así que tendrás que usar mi ropa para ir a verme cantar.

Así fue como el rubio se enteró de otra faceta de la vida de Agoney.

—Estoy nervioso. –Le dijo el canario y Raoul también lo estaba porque no conocía de nada ese bar en el que estaban y dudaba seriamente que con menos de veintiún años pudieran estar allí.

Pero Raoul no era de los que cargaban a los demás con más preocupaciones.

—Anda, hombre, que seguro lo haces increíble.

—Dame un beso que me dé suerte, anda.

La sonrisa juguetona que bailaba en los labios del moreno hizo reír al catalán, que tirando de la solapa de la chaqueta militar del contrario, fundió sus bocas en un beso intenso.

Luego de eso, el canario, feliz, lo dejó en la barra para subir al escenario.

La primera vez que lo vio cantar.

Casi muere de un ataque al corazón.

No podía creer que ese _friki_ de la técnica que estudiaba hasta el mínimo detalle de cada clase hiciera _eso_ en un escenario. Vale, tal vez debería haber sido más observador y asociar la forma tan fluida de ser de él con su música, pero es que siempre lo veía tan concentrado en clase, tan crítico y duro consigo mismo cuando evaluaban sus actuaciones, tan serio practicando hasta el cansancio cada ejecución de los instrumentos que era difícil relacionarlo con el tío que sobre el escenario perdía toda restricción.

_“Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off”_ fue la primera canción que le oyó cantar, de Panic! At the Disco.

Obviamente se lo folló esa noche, y cumplió al pie de la letra eso de no dejarlo salir de la cama durante todo el domingo que le siguió.

Desde entonces, Raoul no se perdía ninguna de sus actuaciones, ni Agoney ni uno de sus besos.

Y según el planteo de su amigo esa noche, aún con el novio del rubio encadenado a su cintura, esta noche no iba a cambiar la tradición.

Raoul miró con pánico a su novio, que no podía dejar de sonreír, divertidísimo con la situación.

—Arranca, muchacho, que tengo un público que me llama.

Alex lo soltó y Raoul solo quería gritarle _No, no, no, por favor no_.

Pero Agoney ya lo había tomado por la cinturilla de su jean.

Sus bocas chocaron.

Y Raoul maldijo a su cuerpo y la maldita costumbre que tenía este al toque de Agoney.

Su boca se abrió un momento, antes de recapacitar, pero la lengua su mejor amigo no había perdido tiempo y se adentró en él con esa intensidad que sólo da el anhelo por lo que hace tiempo que no se tiene.

El catalán se separó.

—Ago. –Su tono era de total advertencia, aunque el canario rió.

—Gracias por siempre darme buena suerte, pollito –Y con su risa sonando aún por encima de la música, se alejó.

Se giró para buscar a su novio, pero sólo pudo ver su amplia espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

—Alex…-El tono del rubio estaba teñido de preocupación.

El estadounidense tardó dos chupitos en girarse a verlo. Aunque debería contar como uno si contaba la velocidad con que se los había tomado.

—Vamos, que ya le toca a tu mejor amigo.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, y aunque los primeros acordes de _“Collar full”_ también de _Panic! at the Disco_ comenzaban a sonar, el rubio se puso de puntillas de pie y llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de su chico para poder alcanzar sus labios. Podía sentir los celos en la boca ajena, por lo que su beso intentó transmitir seguridad. Antes de separarse, tiró suavemente de su labio inferior y sonrió.

—Ahora sí, vamos. –Le dijo entrelazando sus manos, abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar hasta casi primera fila.

Antes de corroborarlo, él podía sentir como la mirada de Agoney lo quemaba.

_Que se joda por cabrón._

Con ese pensamiento, se dedicó a disfrutar de la música de su amigo y los besos y los abrazos de su novio.

 

Siempre iban a parecerle pocas las canciones que su amigo interpretaba. Así que cuando anunció que siguiente era la última de su repertorio, Raoul hizo un mohín que terminó con un beso intenso de parte de Alex, que no pudo resistir lo adorable que se veía el rubio con ese gesto y despeinado de haber bailado toda la noche.

 

—Para terminar la noche, amiguitos…-Agoney se revolvió el pelo que esa noche iba todo rizado y continuó hablando con una sonrisa arrebatadora al oír al público quejarse.- Voy a cantarles la canción que lleva toda la noche gritando en mi cabeza.

Cuando los primeros acordes sonaron, el cuerpo del catalán entró en shock.

Porque una parte de él quería salir corriendo de ahí, tomar de la mano a su novio e irse a la mierda.

Otra parte quería quedarse para saber si esa canción iba por él.

Otra parte se quedaba porque ni de coña iba por él.

Otra quería empotrar a su novio porque esa canción lo ponía.

Otra quería empotrar a Agoney, porque Agoney cantando esa canción lo sacaba de quicio.

Habría ganado la otra parte, esa que quería caerle a hostias a su mejor amigo cuando clavó sus profundos ojos negros en él.

Dejando en claro que sí, que _Love on the brain_ , la iba a cantar por él.

Pero su novio lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Dios, como me pone esa canción.

“Oh, joder, Alexander, no tienes ni idea.” Pensó el rubio con ganas de gritar, pero solo una risa casi histriónica salió por sus labios.

Agoney Hernández era un putísimo cabrón.

Cantó cada estrofa como si se estuviera follando al pie del micro, cerrando los ojos en los momentos exactos y cada oración la terminaba como… como Raoul sabía que sonaban sus gemidos.

Y lo peor, lo peor de todo es que nunca dejó de mirarlo.

Supo que su novio se había dado cuenta cuando el agarre de sus brazos flojeó. Pero no podía moverse. No podía.

Estaba consumido por la lujuria, por las ganas de llorar y la rabia. Todo revuelto en su interior, amenazando con explotar si incluso respiraba.

Tal vez habría podido controlarse, pero a Agoney siempre le había gustado jugar con el frágil temperamento del rubio.

Así que por supuesto que tuvo que cambiar el último “ _But it fucks me so good”_ por “ _But **you** fuck me so good”,_ mientras bajaba y subía contra el pie de micro, guiñándole un ojo.

Habría subido al escenario a golpearlo, de verdad lo habría hecho.

Pero dejó de sentir los brazos de Alex.

Le tomó cinco segundos ordenar sus prioridades.

— ¡Alex! ¡Alex! ¡Joder, Alex, espera, coño! –Las piernas de Raoul no eran ni de asomo tan largas como las del americano, por lo que agradeció que se detuviera, aunque siguiera dándole la espalda.- Amor, tienes q-

— ¡Te lo tirabas! ¡Te follas a tu mejor amigo!

Las palabras del castaño lo hicieron retroceder, jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Se le había mezclado la mitad de la frase en inglés y la otra en español, pero lo había entendido.

—Alex…déjame explicarte…

— ¿Sabes qué son los mejores amigos, Raoul? Son como los novios, solamente que no tienen la parte divertida…pero por lo visto el tuyo tiene el paquete completo.

Su novio lo miró a los ojos y se le partió el corazón.

Pudo ver que no estaba enfadado, que lo que le pasaba al americano era que le dolía. Le mataba darse cuenta lo que había entre los dos españoles.

Porque lo quería.

Y Raoul podía verlo porque los ojos de Alexander no tenían sombras, estaban abiertos para él.

—Él ya no está en mi vida de esa manera. Agoney no es más que mi amigo.

—Raoul que lo que yo vi no podías ni desp-

—Te quiero, Alexander.

El castaño se calló al oír esas palabras, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Y el rubio lo había dicho desde lo más profundo de él, porque lo quería. No quería que ese chico que tenía delante sufriera por los caprichos de otra persona. No se lo merecía.

Alex acortó los pasos que los separaban y tomándolo de la cintura lo besó. El catalán pasó sus manos por su cuello para impedir que se separaran y cuando se quedaron sin aire, se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

—También te quiero, Raoul. –Pronunció en un español limpio y claro, como su corazón.

Con una sonrisa brillante, el rubio volvió a robarle un beso antes de entrelazar sus manos y encaminarse a la casa del extranjero.

Ojalá Raoul pudiera tener un corazón limpio y claro como el de su novio. Ese era un pensamiento hermoso.

Pero su corazón era oscuro y retorcido, indigno de todo el amor que le profesaba un chico tierno y bueno, que no sabía donde se había metido.

Quería merecerse ese amor, era lo que más quería en este mundo.

Por eso lo intentó.

Por eso, cuando estaban en la cama y le pidió a su novio que lo follara con él enterrando la cara en la almohada, intentó con todo su ser pensar en Alex, en Alex al que quería, en Alex que era suyo y que él era de él. En Alex que estaba reparando su corazón.

 

Y falló.

Una sonrisa blanca y canaria le había vuelto a romper el corazón.


	6. Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va dedicado a Vicc, que ha inspirado y ayudado a sacar esto adelante.  
> Y sí, también hay un fanservice a ella porque es lo que merece.
> 
> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGz1ebMY49U

****

_I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

_Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

Dos días.

Raoul no había vuelto a su casa desde esa noche en el bar y había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo posible.

Después de que su novio se durmió, tuvo que correr a la ducha a bañarse casi con agua hirviendo porque se sentía sucio.

_Maldita sea._

El esfuerzo de años tirado a la basura por dos minutos del otro imbécil cantando. Dejó resbalar su espalda contra la pared de la ducha y abrazándose a sus rodillas, se permitió llorar. El agua tenía esa propiedad sanadora, de lavar todo, de llevarse lo que te embotaba la cabeza. Así que con la piel roja por la forma en que se había restregado la esponja por todo el cuerpo, y con el alcohol y el llanto dejándolo emocionalmente drenado, se durmió al lado de la persona que lo había elegido y que él había elegido para querer, durmiéndose para no pensar.

Pero ya habían pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas de ese _mental breakdown._ Más de veinte llamadas perdidas de Agoney, dos intervenciones de sus amigos en común que buscaban que, al menos, hablaran. Y cuando se vio entrando a su propia casa como un ladrón, a hurtadillas para sacar algo de ropa sin toparse con el moreno, se cabreó.

¿Por qué coño tenía que ser él quien no dormía en casa? ¿Por qué era él quien tenía que sentirse como la mierda? No había hecho nada mal. Nada.

Había estado para su amigo en todo momento y él le había pagado armando el escándalo del año. Todo el mundo sabía que Raoul tenía pareja. Todo el mundo iba a ver al canario cuando cantaba. Así que todo el puñetero mundo sabía que le había cantado esa canción a él, todos se habían enterado que follaban porque el niñato de su amigo no podía soportar que le quitara el polvo seguro y frecuente.

_Que se joda._

Raoul estaba harto de ser el niño bueno. Su “mejor amigo” siempre lo regañaba por entregar tanto de sí mismo, por implicarse tanto.

Así que sería el primero con el que aplicaría eso.

Con esa decisión en la mente, y con su tozudez al frente para saber que la llevaría a cabo, pudo dejar su mochila sobre el sofá e ir a bañarse.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, ya vestido pero con una toalla en mano para secarse el pelo, se lo encontró de espaldas, cocinando.

—Raoul

El mencionado se irguió. Era consciente que el mayor era más alto, pero no por eso lo haría menos. Un momento después, recordando lo que había decidido, aflojó los hombros.

—Agoney –Pronunció con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—Pollito, lo que hice f-

—Me encantó tu actuación de la otra noche. Estuviste genial, como siempre. Pero deberías dejar eso de calentar a todo ser humano presente para cuando seas una estrella, que en un bar tan común nunca sabes qué clase de loco puede agarrar y empotrarte en el callejón de salida.

El isleño, vestido con esa camiseta amarilla que resaltaba los tonos de su piel, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula casi por el suelo. Raoul sonrió de forma ladeada, acercándose a él.

—En serio, tío, que dejaste embarazadas a todas y los que no eran maricones, definitivamente salieron siendo heterocuriosos de allí.

Seguía acercándose y Agoney retrocedió el paso que lo separaba de la encimera, todavía sin poder pronunciar palabra. Raoul chocó suavemente contra él y lo sintió tomar aire profundamente, mientras él se inclinaba para tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua, sin cortar su cercanía, bebió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es una suerte que yo ya sea inmune a todo eso. –Estaban tan cerca que le costaba enfocarlo con la mirada.- Sino, nuestra amistad estaría jodida. Gracias al cielo somos amigos…muy buenos amigos –Se inclinó para hablarle al oído.- ¿Verdad?

Si el rubio no recordaba mal, esta era la primera ocasión en la que el canario perdía toda facultad de responder.

Lo miró un segundo antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada y se separó de su amigo, terminando de beber de su vaso para luego dar media vuelta e ir a buscar sus zapatillas.

El juego había empezado.

Tal vez había perdido la cabeza. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro que las neuronas se le habían freído con los agudos del moreno durante “Love on the brain”, o mientras se forzaba a intentar pensar en su novio cuando se acostaron esa noche, cuando lo único que reproducía en su cabeza era la expresión de placer del tinerfeño durante esa canción.

Así que no le importaba jugar él también porque, coño, si el otro consideraba _amistad_ meterle la lengua hasta la garganta o decirle en una canción _“Pero me follas tan bien”_ enfrente de mucha gente, que se joda.

Que se joda Agoney y su forma caprichosa de ser amigos.

Él podía jugar perfectamente en su liga, después de todo, ya no sentía nada que no sea amistad por el moreno y este no era justamente uno de sus momentos de más unión precisamente.

Estaba realmente cabreado. Debería poder disfrutar que al fin estaba con alguien que lo quería, que al fin había logrado dejar entrar a alguien en su corazón. En cambio, estaba con esa rabia ciega consumiéndolo por dentro, haciéndole imposible reconocerse a sí mismo y ver más allá de que su amigo probara algo de su propia medicina.

El apartamento se volvió una batalla campal.

***

— ¿Qué huele tan bien? –Preguntó el rubio inclinándose sobre su amigo, para ver que cocinaba.

—Yo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero me refería a algo que yo pueda morder.

—Pues yo.

—Ya quisieras. –Deja un beso casi imperceptible sobre el cuello del moreno, pero lo ve contener la respiración, por lo que sonríe, victorioso.

***

—Esa toalla te está pequeña.

— ¿Verdad que tengo más culo desde hace un tiempo? –El rubio se gira para ponerse de perfil y ver su trasero en el espejo del fondo del pasillo.

—Siempre has tenido el mejor culo.

—Siempre le has tenido envidia.

—No cuando tenía permiso de tocarlo.

—Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador… ¿Verdad? –Le pica encontrando su mirada en el espejo, antes de guiñarle un ojo y meterse a su cuarto.

***

— ¿Qué estudias? –No lo ha escuchado entrar así que casi da un respingo cuando lo siente hablar en su oído, pero no puede exaltarse mucho porque está pegado a él.

—Historia de la música. –Contesta intentando soltar el aire de forma que no se note como se ha acelerado su respiración.

No puede verlo, pero lo siente. Agoney pasa su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, que está sentado en el sofá.

—Esa unidad no va.

—Sí va, el tema 3 es el que no va.

—Joder… ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan sabiondo?

Raoul se lanza sobre él, para hacerle cosquillas, ganándose un grito agudo del canario. Las risas inundan el vacío apartamento y ambos forcejean, rodando al suelo en medio de un lío de apuntes, hasta que el rubio logra quedar a horcajadas sobre el moreno, ambos jadeando. El catalán apoya las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su amigo, y se inclina sobre él.

—A ti…-Comienza aún jadeando en su oído.- Lo que te molesta…-Besa de manera húmeda debajo de la oreja.- Es que soy más listo que tú. –Y con sus dientes tira con suavidad de su lóbulo derecho, antes de reír al oír como el canario coge aire.

Se levanta y se va, dejando a su mejor amigo en el suelo, rodeado de apuntes sobre la historia de la música.

***

—Auch.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—El cuello, estudiar encorvado me está matando.

—Túmbate.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te tumbes, hombre, que hay que deshacernos de esos nudos.

Con un suspiro, Raoul se tumba boca abajo, y entierra el rostro en los cojines, porque ese peso se siente muy familiar. Pronto, mueve la cabeza para respirar y soltar el suspiro que tiene atragantado cuando siente las manos expertas del canario sobre la zona que tiene hecha un nudo que le duele como los mil demonios.

Sabe cuando el moreno se da cuenta que se relaja porque su toque se hace más firme y un sonido involuntario escapa de los labios del rubio. Las manos de su masajista personal se aventuran bajo su camiseta, lo que envía un escalofrío por toda su columna, pero no dice nada. Ante su silencio, las manos se deslizan con destreza sobre sus omóplatos, y sus pulgares hacen presión sobre las vértebras, provocando que un sonido involuntario escape de la garganta del catalán y las caderas del moreno se deslicen en un pequeño movimiento sobre el trabajado culo de su amigo.

Silencio.

Ambos se tensan un momento, pero Raoul no dice nada, por lo que las manos de Agoney retoman su trabajo, aunque puede sentir como el cuerpo del isleño está más sobre él, hasta que siente un beso bajo su oído.

—Relájate.

Eso hace que Raoul solo se tense más y la risa de su amigo contra su nuca no ayuda.

Al comienzo, la estupefacción del canario por el comportamiento osado de su amigo lo había dejado pasmado, pero no le duró mucho. Entendió al vuelo de que iba la cosa, y eso lo probaba la forma en que dejaba pequeños besos de un hombro a otro, o el suave vaivén de sus caderas contra su cuerpo –notando como su miembro está totalmente despierto ahora- mientras sus manos masajeaban de tal forma que otro involuntario sonido de placer –esta vez más alto- escapó de su boca.

Cuando siente que su cuerpo está insoportablemente acalorado, el catalán gira y queda con la espalda contra el sofá y pone las manos sobre los muslos del sonriente canario.

—Gracias.

—Siempre es un placer relajarte, pollito –Responde con una sonrisa ladeada.- Aunque antes quedábamos más satisfechos –Susurra en su oído, antes de arrastrar sus dientes por toda la extensión de su cuello.

Raoul cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre está solo y sabe que no podrá retomar el estudio.

***

—Que ya la he visto.

—No me importa, es nuestro primer viernes juntos en décadas, vamos a  ver lo que yo quiera.

—Dra má ti ca.

Agoney le saca la lengua y le arroja uno de los cojines, provocando que el rubio ría, pero no dice nada porque en el fondo sabe que sí ha abandonado un poco a su mejor amigo y sus ratos muertos sin hacer nada, que tanta paz les traía.

—Es la segunda guerra mundial, se suicida Hitler.

—Cállate. –Raoul le tira de vuelta el cojín que tenía entre los brazos, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Coño, déjame ver o me vas a encontrar. –Agoney se inclina para acercarse un poco más a él y tirarle el cojín por toda la cara.

—Te vas a poner a llorar como una Magdalena y luego la pago yo.

—Que te calles.

—Cállame.

Silencio.

Ambos se miran, la luz del televisor solo ilumina sus contornos y la electricidad hace que sea casi imposible respirar en ese salón.

—Al final Bruno se muere.

La boca de Agoney forma una “O” perfecta y lo siguiente que sabe el catalán es que están rodando por el suelo, forcejeando de una manera que el rubio no puede dejar de reír por lo fácil que es picarlo al tinerfeño.

—Te mato.

—Te he encontrado.

Se enzarzan en una guerra de cosquillas en las que cae el cuenco con palomitas, ensuciando todo el suelo, pero no les importa. Hace mucho que no son ellos tan naturales el uno al lado del otro, por lo que cuando el físico del canario es el que termina ganando y queda encima del rubio, sujetando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, solo se oyen sus respiraciones agitadas, y apenas pueden mirarse por la poca luz que emite la película olvidada.

El rubio traga grueso y suspira cuando siente su aliento mezclarse con el del moreno.

—Te has dejado encontrar.

Cierra los ojos en el momento en que siente la boca febril y urgente de su mejor amigo contra la suya, que lo recibe impaciente y con tal ímpetu que el canario suelta un sonido de placer ahogado y libera las manos del rubio que las lleva a su espalda y tira de él para que tire todo su peso encima, sacando un jadeo a ambos mientras Raoul rueda para quedar encima, sintiendo como Agoney tironea para quitarle la sudadera.

Un tono de móvil suena, y ambos saben a quién corresponde.

Raoul se levanta, tirando su ropa para acomodarla y mira a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

—Mierda.

Es todo lo que dice con la voz ronca, antes de recoger el móvil que ha caído al suelo en medio de esa guerra sin cuartel y huye a la habitación, recargándose contra la puerta antes de contestar.

— ¿Amor? –Pregunta con la voz todo lo tranquila que puede, sabiendo que sí, que se ha dejado encontrar.

***

Fin de la temporada de exámenes. Al menos por un tiempo. Aleluya.

Es todo lo que puede pensar Raoul mientras baila en la discoteca con la música a tope.

Están con la mayoría de sus compañeros, todos los pequeños grupitos unidos bajo la euforia que proporcionan la sensación de alivio y libertad y el alcohol en sangre. Mucho alcohol en sangre.

Esa noche acordaron salir cada uno con su grupo de amigos, así que el rubio está sin su novio, y puede notar su grado de embriaguez cuando está dándolo todo, meneando hasta abajo en medio de Mireya y Nerea, justamente con la música que aborrece: reggeaton.

La canción cambia, y apenas la reconoce salta gritando con Nerea, y bebe hasta el fondo el vaso de cerveza que tenía en la mano y arroja el plástico al piso, antes de ponerse a hacer la coreografía con sus amigas, mientras cantan a los gritos por encima de la música.

— ¿Y el anillo pa’ cuando? –Canta Raoul haciendo la mímica, señalando su mano y riendo, pero cuando vuelve a bajar con su cuerpo hasta el suelo, puede sentir unas manos sobre su estómago.

Y tal vez debería sentirse mal por saber de quién son esas manos, o quien lo está apoyando tanto que siente el calor subir a sus mejillas. Tal vez le importaría, si estuviera sobrio.

— ¿Y el anillo pa’ cuando? –Vuelve a cantar con la voz más ahogada.-

—No sé porque el otro imbécil tarda tanto en darle un anillo a alguien como tú, que eres para querer toda la vida.

Las palabras dulces no concuerdan con la forma en que su cadera se ondula contra el cuerpo del rubio, ni con la excitación de la que están cargadas, pero antes que Raoul pueda procesar algo, ya sea lo que dice el canario, el pensamiento de él que grita _“Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, idiota”_ o la calentura que trae encima, el fantasma de su mejor amigo vuelve a desaparecer entre la multitud.

Está de nuevo en la barra, tomando con Roi más chupitos de los que su metro sesenta y cinco es capaz de aguantar, pero no le importa. Esa noche nada le importa.

Salvo cuando la música vuelve a cambiar y puede ver a Agoney bailando pegado con otro tío con el que básicamente están follando con la ropa puesta.

Toma un chupito más y camina hasta ellos, y aprovechando que el moreno está con la espalda pegada al otro gilipollas que vaya a saber quién es, Raoul avanza y también se pone de espaldas, chocando contra el cuerpo del canario y deslizando todo su culo contra su erección mientras _“Feeling good”_ de _Muse_ resuena a todo volumen.

 

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_

 

Y siente las manos de Agoney pegándolo a él, y sabe que están solo ellos dos. Debería ser un crimen que ambos estén tan sincronizados para bailar. Cierra los ojos cuando siente las manos del moreno pasar por todo su pecho, como si quisiera arrancarle la camisa allí mismo.

La lengua de su amigo se desliza por el contorno de su cuello, quitándole una gota de sudor, es lo último que soporta antes de girarse y tirando con enojo de la base del cabello del canario, estrellan sus bocas, con tanta intensidad que los dientes de ambos chocan, pero a Raoul sigue sin importarle nada.

Lo acorrala contra la pared más cercana y la rabia con que lo besa en vez de asustar al canario parece encenderlo más, porque tira de su camisa para pegarlo a él, desarreglándola por completo.

Y el catalán está tan enfadado que no puede pensar, no es hasta ahora que puede dimensionar hasta qué punto está metido en la droga que representa Agoney en su vida.

Mientras el contrario lo arrastra hasta uno de los rincones más oscuros de la discoteca, Raoul no puede dejar de pensar en que la forma en que se besan encaja como ninguna, en que siente como el toque del contrario le quema y la ropa está comenzando a sobrar. Por eso deja que Agoney le arranque unos cuantos botones mientras él jala su cabello y siente como le marca el cuello, quejándose porque no sabe si quiere que pare o que siga. No puede dejar de pensar en cómo besa de forma experta ese punto exacto debajo de su oído, de la misma forma en que…ha besado a tantos otros.

—Para.

Su amigo vuelve a chocar sus bocas porque no entiende, porque su voz está tan teñida de lujuria que seguramente no se entiende el sentido de lo que dice.

—Joder, para.

No sabe en qué momento cambiaron posiciones y es él quien está arrinconado contra la pared, pero para librarse de su agarre lo empuja lo más lejos que puede.

La música está demasiado alta como para que oiga si no está pegado a él pero eso no importa.

No importa porque Raoul no tiene palabras para lo que quiere decir. Entonces se miran.

Los ojos del canario entre las luces y lo vidriosos que están por el alcohol están indescifrables, y eso hace que la rabia vuelve a él, porque sabe que aunque no tiene palabras, Agoney puede leer todo en los suyos.

Pasa por al lado de su mejor amigo y el otro no lo detiene, por lo que está fuera de la discoteca, colocándose la chaqueta de modo que no se vea que tiene la camisa destrozada y pasándose las manos por el pelo de manera desesperada.

Odio.

Eso es lo que lo consume.

Odio al estúpido canario que no lo suelta.

Odio a sí mismo porque ha recaído como un niño,

Odio porque ni una vez pensó en que tenía que alejarse porque quería a su novio.

Odio porque se alejó porque estaba celoso.

Odio porque creyó que podía jugar con fuego y ahora está en el mismísimo infierno.

Odio porque el odio simplemente es la otra cara del amor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyyyyyy ¿qué les pareció?  
> Mil gracias a Yuni que ha sacado tiempo de donde no tiene para ayudarme a corregirlo ¡Eres lo más!
> 
> Y mil gracias más a ustedes por leer. La verdad es que no esperaba que a tanta gente le gustara, gracias por cada palabra bonita y amenza de muerte que he recibido jajajajaja me animan a seguir con esta historia.  
> Pueden comentar, cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es bienvenida, o si quieren fangirlear conmigo también.  
> Si no se animan aquí, mi tw es @YourEloise  
> Nos estamos leyendo!  
> Abrazo enorme  
> Charli :) 
> 
> PD: ÁNIMO, QUE EL BARCO NO SE HUNDE!


	7. Oceans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnMrpom91a8

 

 

**_ "Oceans" _ **

**__ **

_It feels like there's oceans_

_Between me and you once again_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface and tryin' to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

 

Raoul siempre había tenido este problema de no hablar las cosas, de estar para los que quería de manera incondicional pero de no poder dejar que los que lo querían estuvieran para él.

Por lo que tenía que explotar por algún lado, y siempre era su cuerpo –ese sabio e incomprendido consejero- el que hablaba en esos momentos.

Si tenía una bronca muy grande con alguien, al día siguiente estaba afónico. Cuando había examen y él juraba estar tranquilo pero por dentro lo consumían los nervios, volvía a casa en un estado tal de cansancio que dormía hasta el día siguiente.

Y cuando había algo que le daba miedo enfrentar, amanecía como ahora.

Sin poder moverse de la cama, con una gripe que se lo llevaba puta.

Pero el rubio estaba resignado a que iba a ser esa su forma de somatizar todo lo que estaba viviendo y que le daba terror nombrar y hasta pensar, por lo que cuando amaneció y apenas podía moverse de cómo le dolía el cuerpo, envió todos los mensajes que debía para avisar a las personas correspondientes –puso especial cuidado en no pensar cuanto le dolía enviar el mensaje que tenía un “♡” en el nombre del destinatario-  y luego de eso se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

Tal vez si conseguía no subirse al mundo, hoy no tendría que pensar en lo que pasaba. Tal vez si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, toda la noche anterior no había pasado.

La fiebre y sus sollozos se mezclaron hasta que se quedó dormido.

No sabía qué hora era, las cortinas seguían corridas por lo que no podía ver hacia afuera, pero la suavidad y el cuidado con que le acariciaban el pelo fue lo que lo despertó. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, pudo distinguir la sincera sonrisa de su novio, que acariciaba su mejilla esperando que él reaccionara.

—Hola, bello durmiente. –La voz de Alex era suave y acogedora, lo que hizo que sonriera.

Hasta que recordó.

Un quejido salió de sus labios, y pudo ver como la sonrisa de su novio se borraba y buscaba hacer algo, aunque sin saber bien como actuar en ese momento.

—Vaya resaca ¿Eh? –Preguntó riendo.- Toma esta aspirina

El catalán hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse en la cama, sintiendo como sus sienes martillaban, pero tomó la pastilla que el castaño le ofrecía.

—Gracias, cielo. –Dijo con la voz áspera de pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar, intentando esbozar media sonrisa.- ¿Qué hora es?

—Aún no son ni las once, tranquilo. Recién me había llegado tu mensaje cuando Ago me encontró para darme su llave…-Pudo notar como las mejillas del chico se coloreaban, haciendo que se preguntara como habría sido el encuentro con el canario.- Iba a venir después de clases, pero cuando me dijo que me necesitabas, corrí hacia aquí.

El alma de Raoul se sacudió, provocando un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo que llegó con una cadena de estornudos.

—Joder, amor, te he dicho que no salgas tan desabrigado...-Su novio acaricia de manera reconfortante su espalda.- Ve a darte una ducha, así te templas un poco.

La cabeza del rubio estaba completamente embotada, por lo que con un leve asentimiento se dirigió hacia el baño, donde podía llorar un poco más sin dar explicaciones de nada.

Sin saber ya si eran lágrimas o solo el agua de la ducha, Raoul se dio cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo. No podía seguir así, con ese juego idiota que lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

Era obvio que por más que lo haya creído enterrado, seguía queriendo a Agoney. Con el tiempo había logrado transformarlo en una gran amistad, pero ante el estúpido coqueteo, lo que sintió hace ya tanto había resurgido.

Y así como lo que él sentía no había cambiado, su amigo tampoco lo había hecho. Amaba jugar y lo quería tanto que se preocupaba por él…pero a la primera que podría haber hecho algo distinto, mostrarle que lo que se traía entre manos no era solo un capricho por un polvo perdido…va y envía a su novio.

Era algo que lo desconcertaba y le dolía por partes iguales. Cuando los invadía la resaca, era común en ellos saltarse clases y apalear los efectos juntos tirados en el sofá y vale, Raoul no esperaba que estuvieran abrazados o hablando después de como se había ido él anoche, pero tampoco esperaba que alguien tan receloso de su intimidad como el canario, le diera así  -buscándolo él mismo- la llave de su piso a Alex.

Su conclusión era clara: Te quiero con mi vida, pero como amigo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, aún se preguntaba si debería contarle lo sucedido a su novio, pero al ver su pijama listo para que él lo usara y una taza de café tal como a él le gustaba, supo que no podía lastimarlo.

Ya se había vestido y estaba disfrutando del efecto que tenía una buena ducha y el café caliente sobre él en el momento que su novio entró y al verlo mejor, le sonrió ampliamente.

—El almuerzo está listo, preparé algo liviano porque supuse que no tendrías mucho apetito.

—No tengo hambre, lo siento –dijo con un puchero y frunciendo la nariz de manera adorable.

Alex va hacia el baño, y trae unas cosas con él antes de sentarse a su lado.

—No pasa nada, ya me había comido la mitad. –Ambos ríen, pero Raoul mira el secador y el peine en sus manos, interrogándolo con la mirada.

—Anda, voltéate. Estar con el pelo mojado te hará peor.

Es un gesto que lo desarma por completo pero se gira en silencio, viendo por el espejo como su novio con cuidado arregla su tupé, de la misma forma en que él lo hace cada mañana. ¿Cuánto lo habrá observado en las mañanas en el apartamento del castaño? Su corazón se sacudió feliz y eso se reflejó en su sonrisa la cual Alexander le devolvió mirándolo por el espejo.

Cuando terminó, Raoul simplemente recostó su cabeza contra el amplio hombro del americano y este lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando un beso en el punto exacto en que hacía un momento, con un peine y de manera hábil y experta, el rubio había sacado el chupetón que le había dejado el canario como recuerdo de lo bajo que podía caer.

—Te quiero, Alex.

—Yo también te quiero, cielo. –Respondió con una sonrisa, sin dejar de darle pequeños mimos por toda su piel.- Me va a terminar gustando que salgas a bailar solo si al día siguiente te tengo así para mí.

—No…no quiero estar más solo…-Raoul se gira en sus brazos y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, pasando sus manos por su cuello.- No quiero perderte nunca.

—Amor…-Alex pasa sus manos por la cintura del chico y le sonríe, esa sonrisa en la que sabe que puede confiar.- No vas a perderme nunca.

Con esa declaración el corazón del catalán se acelera y sus labios se encuentran, en un beso que sabe a amor y cuidado y aunque Raoul se siente en paz, no puede evitar sentir como le dice adiós a la parte de él que quiere a otro.

Pronto el beso sube de intensidad, y tumba a su novio en su cama, sintiendo como las manos en su espalda lo reconfortan por completo.

—Pollito estás…oh. Veo que sí estás mejor.

La abrupta irrupción de Agoney en su cuarto, lo deja mareado.

O tal vez es la falta de aire por los besos de su novio.

—Ago.

Los ojos del canario, como siempre, son impasibles, y le sonríe de medio lado con esa sonrisa que sí sabe leer.

_“Te lo dije”_

_¿Qué me habías dicho, Agoney? ¿Qué sabías de antes?_ Tiene ganas de preguntarle a los gritos, pero su novio golpea cariñosamente su trasero, para que se salga de encima de él, porque hasta ese momento el rubio seguía encima del cuerpo del castaño.

—Te dije que cuidaría bien de él, amigo. –Le dice Alex cuando se sienta al lado del catalán y pasa sus brazos por su cintura, dejando un cariñoso beso en su sien.

—Y yo sabía que eras lo que necesitaba, por eso te envié, amigo.

Agoney le sonríe un momento a Alex, pero no deja de mirar al rubio, que también puede notar la sorna con la que está cargado el tono del moreno. Alex no es su amigo, pero se lo deja pasar.

—Lamento haberlos interrumpido…solo quería saber si seguías vivo. E intenten no gritar, por todos los cielos, tengo que estudiar.

Los vuelve a dejar solos y Raoul vuelve a tener esa sensación de que ya no conoce a su amigo, que no lo entiende, que hay partes de él que se está perdiendo.

Alex lo saca de su ensimismamiento ejerciendo una suave fuerza sobre él para tumbarlos a ambos en la cama y por un momento se le pasa por la cabeza decirle que ni de coña folla con su amigo en la casa, pero…es Alex.

Solo los ha tumbado para abrazarlo y volver a llenarlo de mimos, alejando cada miedo y cada sombra con cada beso.

Pasan la tarde así, jugando entre los dos, su novio escuchándolo hablar sobre música a pesar de que él estudia psicología, escuchan música y Alex le cuenta como es California. Cuando ya ha anochecido, y Raoul está acurrucado contra su cuerpo casi dormido, el castaño se levanta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—El toque de queda, cenicienta…me voy a casa, tengo un trabajo que editar y enviar.

—Jo…y te has quedado todo el día conmigo. –Se incorpora en la cama y se restriega los ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima.

—Es donde debía estar. –Se inclina para acomodar las mantas sobre el pequeño cuerpo del rubio y besa delicadamente sus labios.- Te veo mañana.

Raoul quiere volver a dormirse, pero la cama está fría sin su chico allí, por lo que se levanta y va a la cocina a ver si un vaso de leche lo adormila lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño. Pero al llegar a esa habitación allí está.

Su pesadilla personal, comiendo helado.

— ¿No deberías cenar algo mejor? –Pregunta yendo hasta el desayunador para sentarse en el taburete frente a él.

—Lo dice el que ha cenado polla. –Se burla el moreno, antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca mientras Raoul pone los ojos en blanco.- ¿Estás mejor?

Silencio.

Ambos buscan la respuesta en los ojos del otro.

_¿Mejor de qué? ¿De ti? Cuatro años de ti y sigo sin estar mejor, pero tengo, Ago, tengo que estar mejor porque esto me está matando._

Los pensamientos se agolpan en la cabeza del catalán, pero contesta lo que sabe que su amigo ha preguntado realmente.

—Sí, estoy mejor, solo ha sido la resaca.

Y con esa frase, espera que el otro entienda que quiere hacer las cosas bien, que la noche anterior se diluya como el alcohol lo hizo en su sistema.

—Me alegro que Alex te cuide.

Ambos dejan ir el problema.

—Oye, Ago…-El problema tiene que terminar de irse, ambos tienen que avanzar y el menor ya ha tomado una decisión.- Me preguntaba si te molesta mucho que Alex pueda quedarse a dormir algunas noches aquí en casa.

 

Silencio.

—Claro que no, pollito…ya van a ser tres meses y he tenido que darle la llave yo al pobre chico. –Se lleva más helado a la boca antes de levantarse e ir a lavar la cuchara, de espaldas al rubio.

No le dio tiempo a su amigo de verlo a los ojos, a saber por su sonrisa si estaba bien de verdad o romper su pacto mandaba aún más a la mierda su amistad.

Raoul se moría de ganas de ir y abrazarlo, de apoyar su mejilla en su espalda y dejar un beso.

Pero eso no lo hacían los amigos.

Y Raoul quería que fueran amigos, así que se levantó y comenzó el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Ago…

— ¿Raoul?

El mencionado se da vuelta y lo mira con la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Mañana vuelvo a tocar en el bar, pero es más tranquilo que los fines de semana. Crees… ¿Crees que puedas ir a verme?

La suplica está implícita en sus palabras, por lo que el rubio sonríe para tranquilizarlo y mostrarle que, aunque esté quebrando el pacto, sigue siendo su amigo.

—No me lo perdería por nada, amigo –Le asegura mientras ambos se sonríen, respirando tranquilidad.

—Hasta mañana, amiguito –Se despide el canario antes de que los dos vuelvan a sus cuartos.

Esa noche, Raoul se va a dormir esperando poder salvar algo de su amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa! ¿Y qué les pareció?  
> Me encantaría leer sus comentarios!  
> Aquí o en tw, que me pueden encotrar como @YourEloise
> 
> Mil gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia
> 
> Nos leemos!  
> Charli :)


	8. Creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e92Cs9QBVCc

 

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

 

Tenía metida en el cuerpo esa sensación de que no debería ir a donde cantaba su amigo esa noche.

Pero era Agoney.

Ojalá algún día pudiera decirle que no a él.

Y hoy no era ese día. Así que no le puso obstáculos a la noche, y se subió la chaqueta hasta el tope cuando salió a la calle y caminaba hacia el bar en soledad.

Era entre semana y su novio tenía que terminar un par de ensayos, así que lo había animado a ir solo a ver al canario, aún sabiendo lo del beso de la suerte y todo, Alex confiaba en él.

Eso lo mataba de la ternura y le daba por el centro de los cojones a decir verdad. Odiaba que Alexander fuera tan…sano. No lo ataba a nada, y lo hacía sentir querido.

Y amaba eso, pero ¿Y las riñas? ¿Y los piques por todo?

Raoul tuvo que detenerse en medio de la calle y sacudir la cabeza. Lo querían bien, de verdad lo querían bien y no debería tomar como referencia de amor algo que jamás había sido amor. Al menos no de forma recíproca.

Suspirando, se convenció de que tal vez tantas inseguridades de pronto eran porque Alex pasaría a buscarlo e irían a su apartamento. Juntos. Dormiría por primera vez con su novio bajo su techo y eso, aunque pareciera algo tonto –después de todo el rubio había pasado ya demasiadas noches en la habitación del americano- para él era un paso importante. Y al parecer eso lo estaba poniendo un poco tonto.

—Joder, qué frío, maricón. –Dijo quedadamente a la noche, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos antes de reanudar la marcha.

Y su mente volvió a pasear por recuerdos más cálidos, como sus noches en Tenerife.

Había sido el verano después de que volvieran a ser amigos, antes de mudarse juntos y sobre todo…antes de volver a acostarse.

Habían tenido un fin de curso tan tenso que prácticamente el color de piel del catalán había pasado a ser rojo escarlata y donde cada uno se ocupaba de que el otro comiera y durmiera al menos cuatro horas al día.

— ¿Seguro que a tu familia no le importará? –Preguntó por millonésima vez mientras empacaba.

—Que no, pesado…quieren conocer con quien voy a compartir piso y les he dicho que te llevo para que vean con sus propios ojos que no eres un asesino serial. –Le aseguró el moreno que estaba tirado en su cama, él con su equipaje ya hecho.

Su mejor amigo era el fiel reflejo de su familia, así que Raoul no pudo más que caer rendido ante los encantos de todos los Hernández.

Pero lo que más recordaba el menor era la última noche.

Después de cenar y festejar, de muchos besos de parte de las tías, de prometer que volvería y de que el moreno rechazara hábilmente la invitación de los primos a salir de fiesta, le hizo a su amigo una seña para que lo siguiera al auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó curioso.

—A ser nosotros.

La respuesta generó que el rubio se girara de costado para ver el perfil del canario conduciendo, pero no habló más. Esos días había hablado hasta por los codos y le gustaba el silencio cómodo que había entre los dos.

Estacionaron cerca de la playa, salieron del auto y Raoul siguió al mayor en silencio. Sintió que pisaban la arena, así que se detuvo un momento para quitarse las zapatillas. Le gustaba sentir bajo sus pies la arena cálida de las Islas, que nada tenía que ver con la de Barcelona.

Llegaron a ese límite donde las olas acariciaban con cuidado la orilla, y se dejaron caer ahí. Agoney se apoyó en sus antebrazos, estirando el rostro hacia el aire. El rubio solo podía mirarlo bajo la luz tenue y azul de la luna.

— ¿Lo sientes? –Preguntó el canario con ese tono bajo que pocas veces usaba.

— ¿Sentir qué? –Era poco usual que su amigo usara tan pocas palabras, así que necesitaba que se explayase.

—La libertad. –Abrió los ojos un momento y los posó en él.- Anda, siéntela.

Tal vez era la noche, o las cubatas que habían tomado, pero Agoney lo tenía hipnotizado, así que dejó de mirarlo e imitó su postura, acomodándose bien y respirando profundamente la brisa marina.

Y la sintió.

Podía comprender a lo que se refería, esa ligereza al sentir el aire atravesarte el cuerpo, el arrullo del mar calmando todos tus pensamientos, la arena haciéndote sentir esa pequeña incomodidad que te recordaba que existías, la ausencia de personas alrededor, la noche cubriéndolos, podía sentirse…libre.

No recuerda cuanto tiempo pasaron de esa forma, pero cuando abrió lentamente los ojos y estos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, pudo ver la sonrisa de Agoney y sus ojos clavados en él.

—Por esto amo el mar…-Su voz seguía siendo hipnótica y atrayente.- Porque antes de encontrar la música, solo tenía el mar.

Sabía que esto era lo que ganaría viviendo con su amigo, ese chico sincero, y profundo. Ese que no todos llegaban a ver y que él quería tanto…como amigo, claro.

Por eso se besaron, porque eran amigos, sí.

Fue un beso lento, consumado, en el que podían sentir al otro. Era tan lento, tan a consciencia, que duró más que los besos desordenados que se daban en el pasado, aquí nada los apuraba ni les quitaba el aire.

Cuando se separaron, el catalán soltó un suspiro antes de humedecer sus labios y disfrutar los rastros que quedaban del sabor a Agoney en su boca.

Respiraron el aire húmedo del mar y miraron la luna en silencio. Luego, todavía sin decir nada, volvieron al auto, a la autopista, a la casa del canario y la paz y la quietud que los envolvieron junto al mar se disolvieron.

El Raoul que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sacudió la cabeza, atontado. Jamás hablaron de ese beso y, con el paso del tiempo, el chico llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado todo. Que su amigo solo había querido un polvo rápido al comienzo pero luego se arrepintió. O algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había vuelto a ese recuerdo.

Entró al bar de siempre y se alegró por la calidez del lugar.

Le gustaba salir de fiesta, pero poder relajarse mientras tomaba una copa y escuchaba buena música estaba muy bien. Se ubicó en una de las mesas que quedaban laterales al pequeño escenario, pidió un vaso de Agua de Valencia y sonrió al escuchar los primeros acordes del piano, había llegado a tiempo para la actuación.

Se relajó cuando el ambiente se llenó de música suave y la increíble voz de su amigo. Qué bien cantaba el cabrón.

El moreno lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza cuando lo vio. Él, luego de saludarlo con su copa, entre canción y canción le mandó algunos mensajes a su novio que ya estaba saliendo a buscarlo.

—La siguiente canción, la primera vez que la escuché me hizo llorar como un niño y no entendía por qué…luego comprendí que es porque me recordaba…al mar, a la libertad. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

—Tiene que ser una broma. –Murmuró el rubio viendo como el otro deslizaba sus manos por las teclas y comenzaba una canción cuyos acordes conocía a la perfección porque se había cansado de escucharlo ensayarla en casa.

— _When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

 

Tal vez era porque había estado recordando esa noche justo antes de llegar, o tal vez era porque el canario cantaba jodidamente bien, pero cada palabra le atravesaba al medio, sentía que le llegaba al alma.

 

— _But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_“_ Ago, Ago ¿Por qué cantas con esa intensidad? ¿De quién te has enamorado? ¿Quién es tan idiota como para hacerte sentir que no perteneces? ¿Quién es tan ciego como para no amarte? _”_

 

— _I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

 

Dios, podía sentirlo en cada palabra, en la forma en que tocaba cada nota. Su amigo se había enamorado, aunque nadie más lo notara, él sabía que la voz del moreno estaba atravesada por dolor.

 

— _But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_Oh, oh_

 

No podía leer nunca sus ojos, pero sí podía leer su música, eso siempre los había conectado…y no había otro sentimiento más que un dolor desgarrador en esta canción, tanto que podía sentir como la letra le dolía a él también.

 

— _She's running out again_

_She's running out_

_She run run run run_

_Run_

 

 _“_ No, no corras, no te escondas, deja que el amor te encuentre, Agoney, deja de sufrir por lo que más quieras. No te vayas.”

— _Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

 

Joder, cuando escuchó esas palabras, supo que mataría a quien estuviera dañándolo de esa manera. Sabía que el isleño daría todo por quién amaba y eso le rompió el corazón ¿De cuántas maneras puede romperse un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo? Había sentido celos por él antes, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse lo que se sentiría que él amara a otra persona.

Se sentía de una manera en que él ya no se podía sentir por su amigo. Los amigos no se sienten de esa manera.

— _But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here._

Una lágrima traicionera cayó dentro de su bebida y Raoul tragó grueso antes de aplaudir con el resto del público la gran interpretación del canario.

 _“Ojalá te merezca, tú entre todos eres el que se merece ser amado.”_ Pensó mientras seguía aplaudiendo orgulloso y se encontró con esa mirada indescifrable. Se sonrieron, y el rubio terminó su bebida de un solo trago, antes de ir al baño para recomponerse un poco.

Recibió un mensaje de su novio y salió a la calle para encontrarse con él, no queriendo volver a mirar al escenario. Esa actuación volvía a remover lo más hondo de él y no quería seguir haciéndolo, no quería recordar lo que era sentirse un desgraciado, que no pertenecía a nadie.

Porque pertenecía al hombre que le hizo el amor esa noche, por primera vez, en su cama. Pertenecía donde estaban esos besos cargados de amor y entrega, esos besos que sanaban el alma, que lo armaban de nuevo.

Él no podía pertenecer a unos besos que no tenían cuidado sobre su piel, o a una voz que cantaba canciones que lo rompían.

Alex se había dormido abrazándolo, y él casi lo hace.

Pero lo escuchó llegar.

Escuchó las risas, los murmullos para pedir silencio…y conocía a la perfección como sonaban sus besos con el eco del apartamento en silencio.

Escuchó los jadeos, el gemido acallado del clímax en medio de la noche.

Escuchó estrepitosamente su pacto mudo desplomarse y hacerse añicos como el cristal.

Escuchó a su corazón decirle _“No, el mar jamás te dará libertad.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leerlos!
> 
> Muchisisisisisimas gracias por todos los mensajes que me hacen llegar sobre cuanto les gusta la historia!  
> Si quieren, pueden encontrarme en tw, tengo un @ nuevo!  
> es @xDontBeSoShyx  
> Nos leemos!  
> Charli :)


	9. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoYeTR99Xb4

**_ Blind _ **

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

 

No. Lo. Aguantaba.

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

Al parecer, que él tuviera permiso para que su novio -formal y con el que ya llevaba meses- se quedara a dormir en casa, habilitaba también al canario a llevar a cuanto ligue se le ocurriera.

Decir que se sentía traicionado era lo más leve que se le ocurría.

Tenía que reconocerle a su amigo que, gracias a todos los cielos, no se había encontrado con ninguno de esos personajes por las mañanas. Aún.

Pero los gemidos o los ruidos en las noches le arañaban las entrañas. No tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada y por lo general cuando escuchaban llegar a Agoney con compañía al apartamento, él y Alex huían a su habitación.

Y tal vez ahora Raoul gemía un poco más alto cuando follaba. Solo para no oír lo que pasaba en la habitación de enfrente. O para que oyera que él también lo pasaba increíble.

Pero en realidad lo que quería era gritar.

_¿Cómo podía su amigo tratar así a su hogar?_

Lo cabreaba de sobremanera que tipos de los que estaba seguro que el moreno no sabía ni su nombre estuvieran donde él estudiaba, donde él vivía, donde él solía ser feliz.

Toda la situación lo ponía enfermo.

 

***

—Tío, como gritaba la que llevaste anoche, creo que estoy sordo.

Esa frase hizo que Raoul levantara la cabeza de sus partituras y prestara atención a la conversación que tenían sus compañeros.

—Jo, me jode muchísimo que lleven a personas así, la verdad –Comenta el rubio cortando las risas de sus compañeros, que lo miran arqueando una ceja.-

— ¿Pero por qué, tío? Si que griten significa que el chaval hace las cosas bien, me daría vergüenza ser amigo de alguien que folla mal.

Más risas que el catalán no entendía.

—Pero… ¿No te da rabia que folle dónde ustedes viven, dónde ustedes hacen sus cosas?

—Raoul, tío, que para eso nos hemos ido a vivir los dos juntos, para no tener que estar dando explicaciones de dónde o con quien follamos. –Se burló el otro compañero.- Ni qué fuéramos novios rompiendo un hogar con infidelidades.

Las risas se hicieron eco en todo el grupo y el rubio no tuvo otra opción más que unírseles, sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo, y su pecho se sentía más pesado de repente.

 

***

— ¿Yyyyyyyy? –Raoul saltó del sofá cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y se acercó a su compañero de piso.

— ¡Aprobé!

El moreno sonríe y ambos se abrazan, por un momento la brecha de incomodidad entre ambos desaparece, pues no hay nada que incomode cuando uno está orgulloso de los logros del otro. Se separan para mirarse con los ojos de los dos brillando de admiración por el esfuerzo que saben que hacen para aprobar cada asignatura.

—Entonces, ¿salimos a cenar para celebrarlo? –Propone entusiasmado el catalán, pensando que tendrá que cancelarle a Alex, pero eso no es problema, celebrar a su amigo es prioridad.

—Este…yo…ya he quedado con alguien, pollito, lo siento.

Silencio.

—Ah…-Suelta el agarre que tiene sobre sus antebrazos.- ¿Con quién? –Lo mira con la ceja arqueada.

Estudia su rostro, buscando –aunque no sepa qué- pero nunca esperó encontrar a…Agoney ruborizado.

—Con alguien…que estoy conociendo.

El canario no le sostiene la mirada y huye a su cuarto.

La casa se siente jodidamente vacía, a pesar de que están los dos allí.

 

***

— ¿Seguro?

—Que sí, coño. Que me lo ha dicho clarísimo.

Alex ríe ante la imagen de su novio comportándose como un pequeño enfurruñado, recostándose sobre sus piernas y con los mofletes llenos de aire.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que salga con alguien? –Pregunta su novio sin dejar de sonreír, pinchando sus mejillas con un dedo.

—Que…-Suspira, intentando unir sus ideas.- ¿Y si no es buena gente? ¿Y si solo juega con él? ¿Y si lo lastima? –Deja salir sus preocupaciones, mirando al castaño con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

Se ve tan adorable con el flequillo sobre la frente y ese puchero que Alexander se inclina para besarlo y morder su labio inferior.

—Me encanta cuando eres protector con tus amigos, cielo…pero ¿no crees que Ago ya está mayorcito para saber con quién sale? –Pregunta reconfortándolo con una suave caricia.

—Es que no entiendes… -Se incorpora para arrodillarse sobre el sofá, mirándolo.- Hace muchísimo que él no sale con alguien en plan…formal. Y como se atrevan a lastimarlo vas a tener que ir a visitarme a la cárcel porq-

Su novio ha aprendido a parar esos embrollos mentales en los que se mete juntando sus labios, provocando  que a Raoul se le desordenen las ideas y su mente quede en blanco hasta que ambos necesitan aire.

—Déjalo que crezca solo, estará bien. –Murmura Alex sobre su boca.

— ¿Ah? –Pregunta algo atontado,  con la respiración agitada, hasta que recuerda.- Vale…pero tienes que besarme así siempre.

Y vuelven a ello, para no volver a pensar.

 

***

—Jooo, es que se le nota un montón.

— ¿Qué cosa a quién, Nerea? Recuerda que no te sigo en las ideas que no dices en voz alta.

El rubio cierra la carpeta con sus apuntes para levantar la mirada ante la risa de su amiga que le señala a algo con la barbilla. Sigue su indicación y ve a Agoney hablando con un grupo de compañeros. Se ve radiante, pero eso no es novedad. El moreno se ve siempre así cuando está sonriendo.

—Está con alguien, estoy segura. –Dice la pequeña rubia dando botes en su lugar y tomando a Raoul del brazo.- ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Con quién se ha pillado?

Le cuesta ordenar sus ideas con la punzada repentina que le ha dado en el estómago, pero se las arregla para sonreír.

—Todavía es un misterio, pero sí…hasta donde sé está con alguien.

Vuelve a mirarlo y lo pilla riendo a carcajada limpia.

¿De verdad alguien más es el responsable de esa felicidad?

 

***

Viernes y había salido temprano de clases ¿Qué más podía pedir? Llega casi saltando de la felicidad a su apartamento, pensando en currarse un buen almuerzo, no algo prefabricado.

Tira las llaves en la mesilla de la entrada y va a dirigirse directo a la cocina, pero el gemido lo detiene en seco y hace que vuelva bruscamente la cabeza hacia el sofá.

Joder, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ojalá hubiera salido a las diez de la noche de la universidad.

Puede ver la cabeza de Agoney recostada hacia atrás, con sus brazos estirados aferrándose al respaldo del sofá.

Y esa cara.

Esa que conoce tan bien, que ha visto infinidad de veces.

Aún no ha reaccionado cuando un chico castaño, completamente despeinado y con los labios rojos e hinchados, se asoma detrás del sofá y abre los ojos de manera enorme cuando lo ve a Raoul y rápidamente pasa el puño de su sudadera por su boca.

El estómago del catalán da una violenta sacudida.

—A-ago… -Dice el chico, para sacarlo a su amigo del éxtasis, que abre los ojos y al verlo a él ahí, paralizado y vaya a saber dios con que rostro, cambia totalmente su expresión.

—Pollito…- Hace el amago de levantarse, pero obviamente tiene que arreglar sus pantalones, por lo que el rubio se recompone un poco.

—Lamento interrumpir…N-no los molesto…sigan con lo suyo. –Es lo que dice de manera entrecortada mientras se mueve con rapidez hacia su habitación.

A penas le alcanza el tiempo para llegar al baño y vomitar.

Ese día no va a almorzar.

***

—Raoul.

El rubio se alarma incluso antes de saber que pasa, Agoney casi nunca lo llama por su nombre.

—Dime. –No levanta la mirada porque no quiere verlo a los ojos. No después de ver en directo como se corría porque otro le comía la polla, así que siguió concentrado en sus apuntes.

—Lamento lo de esta mañana…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué? –Pregunta el canario al parecer con las ideas descolocadas.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?  -Levanta los ojos y puede ver como el canario retrocede ante el tono que usa. O tal vez es la mirada que no transmite nada.- Llegué temprano, es obvio que no me esperabas por aquí. No pasa nada, colega.

En cierta manera, disfruta de ver la incomodidad de su amigo ante sus palabras, como juega con sus manos, denotando nerviosismo.

—Pero…

—Nada, amigo –remarca sus palabras, negándose a pronunciar su nombre…ya hay alguien que lo llama “ _Ago_ ”.- Lo único, limpia el sofá, joder. Me da asco.

Cierra la carpeta y se levanta.

— ¿A dónde vas? –El tono del canario está teñido de tantas emociones que no puede separar una de otra.

—A follar con mi novio. –Le dice mirándolo sobre el hombro, y sabe que ver a Agoney encogerse ante la forma en que le habla no debería provocarle tanto placer.

Pero lo hace.

—Quiero…quiero que lo conozcas.

Eso hace que vuelva a girarse de nuevo.

— ¿A quién?

—A Marià…el chico…

—De la mamada.

—Con el que estoy saliendo.

—Este fin de semana imposible, me voy a casa de Alex, a ver si allí puedo estudiar en paz.

No le da tiempo de responder, se va por el pasillo a buscar su móvil, tiene que avisarle a su novio que irá esos días a dormir con él.

 

***

—Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me pediste ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, _Careless_ _Whisper_ se te da mejor con el fliscorno que con la trompeta. –Murmura mordiendo un extremo de su bolígrafo, concentrado en el estudio.

—Eso no, idiota…me refiero a…darle una oportunidad a alguien.

Silencio.

—Ah.

Silencio.

—Y… ¿Cómo va? –Se atrevió a preguntar porque es idiota.

Agoney sonrió.

—Pues muy bien…es majo, seguro te cae bien.

“ _Lo_ _dudo_.” Pensó instantáneamente.

— ¿Te hace feliz?

Dios, no dejaba de preguntar justo lo que no quería saber.

—No es un Alex, pero… -Ambos ríen y el rubio pone los ojos en blanco.- Me gusta cómo me hace sentir.

—Entonces tal vez si me caiga bien. –Le asegura con media sonrisa.

Estaba esta parte nueva, que Raoul antes no había conocido de él, que era como un monstruo.

Prefería clasificarlo y darle una forma externa porque se negaba a admitir que él era tan celoso. Así que estaba este monstruo que crecía en momentos como este y amenazaba con dominarlo, pero que se calmaba y se regocijaba en pequeñas cosas.

Como que Agoney dijera que le gustaba como lo hacía sentir este sujeto nuevo, pero que no dijera explícitamente que lo hacía feliz.

Estaba enfermo.

Ni siquiera por su novio –al que había visto que otros tíos (y tías, pero esas le causaban risa) se acercaban a coquetear- se ponía así de celoso.

Se desconocía por completo.

—Mañana tal vez venga a almorzar aquí con él.

—Mañana no estoy…No me mires así, tengo práctica de violín. –El canario seguía mirándolo con un puchero.- Vale, no a almorzar, pero llego temprano y me lo presentas, cansino.

El monstruo se agitó en su interior.

— ¡Gracias pollito! –El moreno se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a abrazarlo y dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.- Eres el mejor.

El monstruo se calmó al sentir su perfume y el roce de su barba contra su piel.

Él era el mejor.

Definitivamente estaba enfermo.

 

*** 

 

—Marià, él es Raoul, mi mejor amigo.

El nombrado sopla el mechón que se ha salido de su tupé y sonríe, extendiendo su mano para apretarla –con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria- con la del chico de su chico. De su amigo, con el chico de su amigo.

—Un placer.

—El placer es mío, Ago habla mucho de ti.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

—Raoul –El tono de advertencia que usó el moreno casi le hizo reír.

— ¿Qué? Si no he sabido de él hasta que ha tenido tu polla en tu boca. Literalmente.

Silencio.

Raoul ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Oigan, que no pasa nada. Lo que sucede es que el idiota de mi mejor amigo nunca cuenta lo importante.

Los otros dos chicos  ríen pero es algo forzado.

—En fin, tengo que seguir preparando mis exámenes, pero un gusto conocerte…-Raoul suspira, y va hasta el refrigerador para sacar un refresco.- Por favor, no vuelvan a follar en mi sillón. Y no me hagas darte la charla de que te mataré si le haces daño porque qué fastidio.

—Tranquilo, está en buenas manos.

_“Ojalá estuviera en una buena boca, pero no gimió ni la mitad de lo que puede hacerlo”_ Bueno, ese no era un pensamiento que pudiera vocalizar, así que el rubio sonrió y su monstruo interno también.

—Ya nos vemos luego.

Se sienta en el suelo de su cuarto y se concentra en respirar.

 

Tenía una pelea interna tan atroz entre lo que se supone que debía sentir, lo que sentía, lo que debía hacer y lo que hacía que estaba mentalmente agotado.

Sin mencionar los exámenes finales.

Se iba a volver loco.

Quería golpear a alguien. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería follar con Alex. Quería follar con Agoney. Quería amar a su novio. Quería dejar de amar a su mejor amigo. Quería aprobar los exámenes. Quería dejar de pensar. Quería dejar de sentir.

Quería, al menos, respirar con normalidad.

Pero esta era su vida ahora.

Esto era lo normal.

Y más le valía encontrar la forma de que todo dejara de doler.

O si no…

No quería pensar en los “ _si no_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Wualaaa que ya estamos a más de la mitad de la historia y esto aumenta de intensidad, así que me encantaría saber sus opiniones.  
> También los leo en tw, mi @ es @xDontBeSoShyx  
> Nos leemos!  
> Abrazo,   
> Charli


	10. Love is just a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5avEPNB3rww

 

**_ Love is just a game _ **

_Maybe I’m a fool_

_For walking in line_

_Maybe I should try to lead this time_

_I’m an honest mistake that you make_

_Did you mean to?_

_Did you mean_

_Did you mean_

_Love is just a game_

_Broken all the same_

_And I will get over you_

_Love is just a lie_

_Happens all the time_

_Swear I know this much is true_

 

Silencio.

Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de Raoul cuando entra en el apartamento esa noche y el silencio lo aplasta con la misma fuerza que una pared de ladrillos. No debería extrañarle, últimamente las cosas están tan mal entre los mejores amigos que ambos pasan el menor tiempo posible allí, donde antes era su refugio.

Pero esto era diferente.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero el ambiente se sentía incómodo. Era un idiota… ¿qué esperaba? Prácticamente había perdido a su mejor amigo y no quería ni pensar en eso porque aún tenía exámenes que hacer, un año más de carrera que terminar. Ya tendría tiempo de derrumbarse luego.

Negando con la cabeza fue hasta su cuarto. No entendía en qué momento su vida se había complicado tanto, en qué momento habían pasado con su mejor amigo de no poder vivir sin el otro a prácticamente arrancarse de sus vidas.

Sí lo pensabas, era una tragedia.

Nerea le había advertido que pasaría algo así, hacía muchísimo tiempo, en una de sus largas conversaciones durante el primer año de universidad cuando el catalán estaba con el corazón roto _“Llegará un punto en que no estarán tan juntos…se llama crecer.”_

Era gracioso como ahora estaba en la misma situación, por la misma persona, pero esta vez se había roto por no elegirlo.

Crecer era una mierda.

Se desplomó sobre la cama y permitió que el dolor lo alcanzara unos minutos, aprovechando que estaba solo y no tenía porqué intentar convencer a nadie de que estaba bien.

No se animaba a preguntarle al tinerfeño como iban las cosas con Marià porque sus amigas tenían razón, se lo veía más sonriente y feliz. Y él se sentía como una mierda por estar celoso de eso, de no poder alegrarse porque su amigo estaba consiguiendo lo mismo que él.

La imagen que lo atormentaba por las noches era la que se encontró en el salón de su casa, ahí, en el mismo lugar donde se habían pasado tardes enteras abrazados viendo películas, o estudiando, o haciendo el tonto. Ahí en su hogar ahora irrumpía un niñato que había conquistado a su mejor amigo con risas y con ese toque de seducción que escondía detrás de esa sonrisa de niño bueno.

Y también irrumpía Alex.

¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan egoísta? ¿Él podía ir ahí con su novio y Agoney no? Su amigo a pesar de los deslices que habían tenido había aceptado a Alex de buen grado, se alegraba por ellos. ¿Por qué no podía hacer él lo mismo?

Al final el niñato era él, que quería todo y se negaba a renunciar al canario, haciéndole daño a todo el mundo.

Estar enamorado de dos personas de dos maneras tan distintas lo estaba destrozando.

Porque estaba enamorado de los dos.

Alex era paz. Sacaba su mejor versión de él, serenaba su mente y le había enseñado a dejarse querer y querer tan libremente que Raoul podía ser solamente feliz cuando estaba con él.

Y estaba Agoney, que era caos. Un caos que conocía cada parte de él, incluso las más oscuras y se había quedado. Lo envolvía en esa pasión que lo animaba a descubrir más de sí mismo, que cada momento cerca de él era algo nuevo y los sentimientos por el isleño lo consumían de tal forma que Raoul quería esa sensación toda la vida.

Quería las dos sensaciones. Quería las dos versiones de él mismo que era con cada uno. Pero no podía y él ya había elegido.

Ahora tocaba actuar en consecuencia de sus elecciones.

Ojalá poder hacer las cosas bien y que todos salieran ganando.

Suspiró y cerrando sus ojos intentó vaciar su cabeza, dejar de darle vueltas a cada cosa que pasaba.

Estaba por terminar la carrera de sus sueños.

Tenía un novio con el que se amaban.

Su mejor amigo tenía a alguien que, al parecer, le hacía bien.

Solo tenía que dejar pasar un poco el tiempo y ver cómo arreglaban su amistad para, esta vez, ser amigos de verdad.

Y como que se llamaba Raoul Vázquez que iba a conseguir arreglar las cosas, su tozudez y su perseverancia eran las garantías que tenía para cumplir eso. Con un poco más de ánimo después de auto-convencerse de que las cosas debían salir bien aunque tardaran algo de tiempo, se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario para buscar algo de ropa que llevar a lo de Alex.

El silencio que envolvía a la casa era tan profundo, que el sollozo lo sobresaltó.

La camiseta que estaba en sus manos cayó al suelo y no quiso ni cerrar la puerta del armario para no hacer ruido.

Caminó descalzo los dos pasos que separaban su cuarto del de su mejor amigo, y apoyando suavemente su oído contra la madera, puede oír como la casa no estaba vacía como pensaba, y que el joven de ojos negros que tanto preocupaba a Raoul estaba llorando.

— ¿A-ago? –No dudó en abrir la puerta, casi con pánico en la voz.

Era un idiota, había estado en el apartamento por casi una hora y no se había dado cuenta que la pesadez que sentía en el ambiente era por esto. Corrió hasta la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, a su lado.

—Ago.

El chico se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose la cabeza, por lo que el rubio estiró el brazo para encender la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, dejando la habitación con una iluminación tenue, suficiente para ver a Agoney encogido sobre sí mismo, por lo que el rubio se trepó a la cama y se arrodilló en ella para sacudirlo suavemente del hombro.

—Ago. –Insistió ya con la angustia traspasando sus palabras.

El canario suelta un sollozo desconsolado y antes de que Raoul pueda parpadear, siente los brazos de su amigo aferrarse a su cuello y su cuerpo chocar contra el de él, mientras el llanto del moreno inunda la habitación.

Y le rompe el alma.

Sus brazos rodean la cintura del moreno y se aferran a su espalda, pegándolo a su pecho con fuerza. No sabe lo que sucede, pero no lo va a soltar.

Siente como su camiseta se moja, y como sus brazos se cansan, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que Agoney no deja de llorar y lo siente tan roto, que no puede evitar que la zozobra se apodere de él también. Lleva una de sus manos al cabello de su amigo y lo acaricia suavemente, provocando que el otro se hunda más en su pecho.

—Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado? –Pregunta en su oído, con todo el temple que puede.

No le responde, pero lo abraza más fuerte y siente como se va tranquilizando, los sollozos dejan de ser sonoros y finalmente solo quedan los suspiros, que son igual de dolorosos. Lentamente, se separa del rubio y vuelve a acostarse, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada y abrazándose a la almohada.

—Es tu culpa.

La voz de su amigo está ronca y apenas le entiende porque la almohada amortigua el sonido, pero Raoul sabe que sí, que probablemente sea todo su culpa. Pero él tiene que saber. Siempre tiene que saber.

— ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

Tal vez es la resignación con la que hace la pregunta, o que jamás se imaginó que Raoul le daría la razón en algo, pero Agoney se gira para mirarlo.

Es la mismísima imagen del desconsuelo, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados y una mirada que carga tal tristeza que ni el canario puede esconder y que hace que el corazón del catalán se encoja.

—Tú lo sugeriste…-El tono del moreno se va endureciendo y el rubio no entiende nada, pero su cuerpo busca retroceder, estirando una mano hacia atrás para apoyarse en el colchón, mientras el contrario se arrodilla para enfrentarlo.- ¡Ábrete al amor! ¡Tienes que dejar entrar a alguien! ¡UNA MIERDA! ¡UNA PUTÍSIMA MIERDA!

Toma la almohada que está empapada de lágrimas y golpea a su amigo en el pecho, con la suficiente fuerza como para que Raoul se aparte y se quite de la cama, mirándolo con los ojos como platos no solo porque ha ido subiendo el tono hasta gritarle, sino por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

— Pero ¿qu-

— ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡TE DIJE QUE EL AMOR NO ES PARA TODOS! ¡PERO TU Y TUS DISCURSOS GILIPOLLAS ME HICIERON MIERDA DE NUEVO!

—Ago, ¿qué ha pasado? –Intenta mantener un tono calmado, pero los gritos y las acusaciones del isleño lo están alterando.

Puede ver como la ira abandona el cuerpo de su amigo en un momento de lucidez al notar como sus hombros vuelven a decaer y agacha la mirada, girándose para quedar sentado al borde de la cama, de espaldas a él y enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos, jalando su cabello.

Antes que se dé cuenta, los hombros de Agoney se mueven, señal de que ha comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

El rubio da la vuelta para llegar a él, arrodillándose y tomando sus muñecas para que deje de cubrirse y lo mire.

—Lo voy a matar.

Las palabras que pronuncia son duras y están cargadas de verdad, porque el enojo que lo invade es enorme. Va a matar al idiota ese que ha provocado que su mejor amigo esté así de roto.

El tinerfeño lo mira con los ojos cansados y la sonrisa triste, negando lentamente.

—Déjalo, después de todo tiene razón. No soy más que una cara bonita y un buen culo que sirven solamente para pasar el rato.

Sus palabras están llenas de dolor y eso deja a Raoul fuera de combate, lo que aprovecha el canario para zafarse de su agarre y volver a acostarse en posición fetal.

—Eso es una puta mentira.

Se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente como para tomarlo del hombro y hacer que quede de espaldas sobre colchón, para él poder sentarse a horcajadas de su amigo.

—No eres solo eso ¿Me oíste? Jamás digas eso de nuevo.

El catalán está al borde del colapso mental, porque jamás había visto así al moreno, jamás había estado tan derrotado, tan quebrado y metido en su propio bucle, por lo que volvió a surgir en él esa parte que hasta hacía media hora quería enterrar para siempre, pero que sabe ahora que no va a poder enterrar en la vida.

Toma su mentón con suavidad para que lo mire y con cuidado se inclina, para besar su frente con infinita ternura.

—Eres generoso.

Sus labios apenas rozan la piel tostada que tiene ese olor a mar, miel y sol que solo ha sentido en él y que tan loco lo tiene.

—Eres amable.

Deja otro beso en la comisura de sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Eres leal. –Esta vez siente al canario tomar aire y vuelve a salir un suspiro de su boca.- Eres valiente. El más valiente que he conocido.

Pasa al otro lado de su rostro para limpiar una lágrima que se ha escapado.

—Puedo confiarte mi vida, sin miedo a nada. Tienes un corazón enorme, puro, bueno. Eres infinitamente bueno y gracioso. Tu paciencia no tiene fin.

El tono de voz de Raoul es bajo, sedoso y pausado. Besa el rostro de Agoney con cuidado, como queriendo protegerlo, buscando que sienta cuanto, cuanto lo quiere.

—Eres el músico más talentoso del mundo.

Esa frase hace que una pequeña sonrisa asome en la boca del canario y Raoul se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo.

Como siempre, no puede descifrar su mirada. No sabe si ve tristeza o consuelo.

—Puedes ser el durazno más dulce del mundo y aún así que nunca nadie se acerque a probarte. –Las palabras del mayor jamás han sonado tan convencidas.

¿Qué han hecho con su amigo? Parece que lo hubieran roto de tal forma que no puede salir del bucle destructivo en que ha entrado.

—Ago…

—No insistas, pollito. Hoy me quedó en claro que no estoy hecho para el amor.

El corazón de Raoul da un vuelco.

Vuelve a posar su mano en la mejilla de su amor - _por un demonio, que siempre ha sido su amor_ – y hace que vuelva a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encuentran y solo son esos ojos negros los que lo invitan a tirarse al vacío.

—Te quiero, Agoney…yo te quiero.

Y lo besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? jajajajaaja  
> Mil, miles de gracias por todos los comentarios y palabras hermosas que me dan.  
> Subo esto hoy, de sorpresa porque es un capítulo con un giro impensado al final y como hoy es un día especial, me apetecía compartirlo con ustedes.  
> ¡MUERO POR LEERLOS! (Ahora sí, comenten, perras del demonio)  
> Nos leemos!   
> Charli :)


	11. Con las ganas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTwzhCKMA7k

**_ Con las ganas _ **

  
_Se me hunde el dolor en el costado,_  
se me nublan los recodos,  
tengo sed y estoy tragando,  
no quiero no estar a tu lado.  
  
Me disfrazo de ti.  
Te disfrazas de mí.  
Y jugamos a ser humanos  
en esta habitación gris.  
  


Mentiría si dijera que su corazón no se saltó un latido al notar la rapidez con la que Agoney respondió a ese beso.

Era como si sus bocas se hubieran estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo.

La mano de Agoney encontró un anclaje en su nuca mientras su lengua buscaba permiso de los labios del moreno y estos se abren para él, que lo ha extrañado tanto, tanto.

La falta de aire es la menor preocupación para ellos en el momento en que las manos del rubio se apoyan sobre el colchón para no caer sobre el canario, que lo tiene sujeto contra él mientras sus bocas se reencuentran, se reconocen y se devoran la una a la otra. El primer suspiro sale de su boca en el instante en que el mayor los gira y aprisiona su cuerpo entre el colchón y el de él. Y todo lo que puede sentir es su boca, su calor, su Agoney.

—Ago…-Su voz sale ronca, en un tono más bajo, y tiene que concentrarse en lo que quiere decir cuando la boca del isleño encuentra su camino por su cuello.- Ago…

El aludido se separa para buscar su mirada y Raoul se estremece, porque a pesar del deseo, la mirada de su amigo jamás ha estado tan clara y transparente para él, así que puede notar la pena y la suplica.

Cree que lo va a detener.

—Aquí no…-La respiración de ambos se mezclan entrecortadas y los ojos del canario lo miran confundido.

— ¿Qué? –Expresa la duda en voz alta.

El rubio levanta la cabeza para robarle otro beso, llevando la mano a su nuca, para asegurarse que no se separe de él, pero cierra los ojos para concentrarse en lo que va a decir.

—No quiero hacerlo aquí donde…han estado otros.

Tal vez sea la petición más ridícula en el momento más inoportuno del mundo, pero es algo que necesita. Jamás han estado juntos en una cama, jamás se han tomado esa clase de tiempo. Y no quiere que la primera vez sea en un colchón donde ha tenido a otros a los que no les ha dedicado ni siquiera un pensamiento.

Él no quiere ser uno más.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de Agoney que lo estudian, que buscan en lo más hondo de él.

Y lo entiende, claro que lo entiende.

—En tu cama también ha habido otro.

_Touché._

—Pero  solo habrán estado los hombres que amo.

Lo dijo.

La boca canaria se encuentra con la suya de manera violenta, sin darle tiempo a pensar, hasta que se separa de él y deja de sentir su calor, lo que hace que vuelva a abrir los ojos y se encuentra con su amigo fuera de la cama, tendiéndole la mano.

—Arranca, muchacho. –Le dice con una sonrisa preciosa.

Y ambos ríen, mientras Raoul toma su mano y se levanta, sus cuerpos se buscan instantáneamente, con sus bocas volviendo a encontrarse aún entre risas.

El rubio se pone de puntillas para rodear el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, a la vez que se deja abrazar por la cintura y caminan –como pueden y sin dejar de reír y de besarse- hasta la habitación de enfrente.

Quitar la ropa de en medio es complicado, sobretodo porque no quieren dejar los labios del otro, pero cuando la espalda del menor vuelve a estar contra el colchón, ambos llevan sólo el chándal.

Los antebrazos del canario se sostienen sobre él para no dejar caer su peso, pero las manos ansiosas de Raoul se deslizan por toda su espalda y lo obligan a ceder para volver a besarlo, de manera más demandante, de esa forma en la que se conocen tan bien.

Los dedos de ambos se clavan sobre la piel del otro, buscando pegarse más allá de lo imposible y es una suerte que el stress del último tiempo haya acabado con las uñas del catalán porque en el momento en que Agoney desliza los dientes por su cuello, por su clavícula, sus manos se deslizan por toda la suave piel de espalda, ambos deshaciéndose en sonidos de placer.

Y es en el instante en que siente la humedad y la presión de la boca contraria marcarlo se le acaba la paciencia y por la sonrisa socarrona que tiene en los labios el tinerfeño cuando lo empuja para quedar él al mando, sabe que era lo que buscaba.

No pueden dejar de sonreírse, de mirarse, de tocarse, de suspirar ante los toques del otro.

Pero ya era suficiente de besos en chándal.

Raoul se encarga de desvestirlos por completo.

Y…no saben qué hacer.

Está a horcajadas de su mejor amigo, en su cama, ambos con las respiraciones revueltas por la visible excitación en los cuerpos de ambos, mirándose a los ojos como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

Es que el resto del mundo no existe en ese momento.

Aprovecha, ahora que por primera vez puede mirar detenidamente el cuerpo trigueño, deslizando sus manos por su vientre, sus manos recreándose en su pecho, hasta que sus ojos suben y se encuentran con los labios del canario entreabiertos para dejar escapar pequeños sonidos de placer ante su tacto. Y luego están sus ojos. Esos ojos oscuros que están dilatados por el placer y que recorren con hambre su cuerpo.

Dios.

Agoney se incorpora y enreda sus manos en su cabello, desordenándolo todo lo posible, jalándolo mientras sus bocas se funden y él comienza un lento vaivén contra las caderas del contrario, haciendo que un jadeo se ahogue en medio de esa batalla campal, y es cuando él aprovecha para separarse, empujarlo para que vuelva a recostarse y descender el camino de besos por ese cuerpo hecho de mar, miel y sol.

Va a llevar su olor impregnado en su cerebro de por vida.

Recorre su torso primero con besos húmedos y después suavemente con sus dientes, hasta que llega al hueso de su cadera, donde deja un mordisco juguetón y levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada intensa del moreno, que lleva su mano para acariciar su mejilla, mientras su mano toma su erección y comienza a masturbarla lentamente.

El gemido bajo y grave del canario llena la habitación, pero no dejan de mirarse, ni siquiera cuando la lengua de Raoul recorre toda su extensión y  llega a su glande arremolinándose  alrededor de este y la mano de Agoney va hasta su cabello para tirarlo con cuidado mientras el rubio juega con él, buscando desesperarlo, introduciéndolo en su boca poco a poco.

Logra quebrar el contacto visual cuando su mano se mueve con firmeza sobre su base y él succiona con más intensidad, provocando que su amigo eche la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda y jalando su cabello, lo que provoca que él también gima contra su erección, aumentando el juego que se trae entre su lengua y sus labios, haciendo que el moreno se remueva bajo su cuerpo.

Joder, como le gustaba su cuerpo.

Se distrajo un segundo en ese pensamiento, y cuando parpadea, vuelve a estar debajo del cuerpo del isleño.

—Oye. –se queja con la voz ahogada y la respiración pesada, llevando sus manos a su trasero para apretarlo a modo de regaño.

El sonido de su risa cargada de excitación también es algo que estará grabado en su cerebro de por vida.

Sus bocas  se encuentran a medio camino, el canario tomando el mando e invadiendo cada recoveco de esta, y a pesar de que él quería seguir, cierra los ojos  y se deja hacer, con él siempre se deja hacer y no entiende por qué se ha resistido todo este tiempo.

Sus manos envuelven las sábanas en un puño en el momento en que sus bocas se separan y el otro decide llenarlo de besos, porque cada terminación de su cuerpo está volcada en Agoney, y cada toque se siente como fuego sobre su cuerpo.

Se ha vuelto un manojo de jadeos porque el moreno sabe exactamente qué punto besar, cual morder, cual pellizcar.

Pero solo gime en el momento en que los labios contrarios envuelven su miembro, y lo hace con ansias, provocando que Raoul  se remueva, preso del deseo, pero las manos de su amigo se posan en sus caderas para que se quede quieto y que abra más las piernas para él mientras lo lleva hasta el fondo de su garganta, haciendo que los gemidos aumenten su volumen.

Se relaja cuando el isleño deja de llevarlo al borde con sus labios, que ahora recorren sus testículos, su entrada y comienza a prepararlo, su lengua ahondando él y tiene ganas de llorar porque jamás se han tomado tanto tiempo entre ellos, así que busca sus ojos y los encuentra fijos en sus reacciones. Lleva su mano a su mejilla y le sonríe, para gemir después cuando siente sus dedos en su interior. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras una mano jala el cabello negro y la otra se estira, tanteando para alcanzar el lubricante y el condón.

El tinerfeño los toma y el rubio jadea al sentir el contraste entre el frío gel en su zona más sensible contra el calor de su cuerpo que desprende fuego.

Se siente listo y Agoney ha preparado su cuerpo de forma tan exquisita que suelta un quejido en el momento en que deja de sentir su toque, pero enseguida los labios del canario encuentran los suyos y sus lenguas se enredan, sintiendo como la erección del moreno se acomoda contra él.

—Dilo…

Raoul boquea por aire, y le cuesta enfocar la mirada con el rostro del contrario tan cerca.

— ¿Q-qué?

Pero mientras pregunta entiende, y junta sus bocas de nuevo en un beso febril.

—Fóllame, Ago. Quiero que me folles. –Pide mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando siente el sexo ajeno en su entrada.

Por un momento los envuelve la pasión y se dejan llevar, las estocadas del canario buscan saciar el deseo de los dos, su mano encuentra el miembro del rubio y comienza a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo, pero Raoul niega con la cabeza, haciendo que el roce con la barba lo estremezca.

Pasa sus manos por su espalda y una de sus piernas se enrollan en las caderas ajenas para atraerlo contra él.

—Hazme el amor. –Suplica en su oído.

El catalán ondula sus caderas, haciendo que se introduzca más en él, pero lo hace de forma lenta, marcando el ritmo que quiere, arrancando un jadeo ronco del mayor, que busca sus ojos.

Sus miradas se encuentran y están libres de sombras por primera vez.

Se quieren.

Se quieren infinitamente.

Sus manos se buscan y se encuentran, sus dedos se entrelazan, al igual que los movimientos de ambos, que tanto se han conocido a través de los años pero al mismo tiempo esta vez es tan diferente.

Los suspiros y los sonidos ahogados de sus bocas besándose, reinventándose, se mezclan con los de sus embestidas. Sus cuerpos piden más, así que el menor deshace su agarre para pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de su amor, para terminar abrazándolo y uniendo sus cuerpos –y para qué negarlo, para arañarlo un poco en el proceso-, mientras entierra su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Suspira cuando siente las manos morenas imitarlo y pasar por su espalda, los dos aferrados al cuerpo del otro con las estocadas que aumentan de ritmo, buscando su liberación.

Agoney busca la erección del rubio entre sus cuerpos, causando que el catalán gima y muerda su hombro, sintiéndose tan tan cerca con su toque y la fricción que provocan el movimiento de los cuerpos.

—Pollito…-Jadea, mordiendo su oído.

Los dos están en el borde, y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo para que sepa que están en el mismo punto.

Y se dejan caer desde la cima del clímax en medio de gemidos que suenan a sus nombres, sintiendo ambos como el placer recorre sus venas, el uno aferrado al otro.

Después de unos minutos Raoul baja a la realidad, negándose a abrir los ojos aún pero nota como una o dos lágrimas escapan de la comisura de sus ojos.

Todo ha sido, probablemente, lo más intenso que ha experimentado en su vida.

Siente como el otro sale con cuidado de su interior antes de que empiece a ser molesto, el rubio suspira y se guarda para él mismo la sensación de vacío que le deja con esa acción. Pero se lo demuestra buscando sus brazos una vez que el otro se ha deshecho del condón.

Se miran a los ojos por un momento, con la sonrisa cubriendo sus rostros, y es el mayor el que acorta la distancia para juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de cariño y amor, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares en el proceso de acariciar su mejilla.

—Te quiero. –Susurra contra su boca cuando se separan unos centímetros.

—Te quiero. –Le responde Agoney, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello.

Pasan un momento así, tan tranquilos que el catalán siente como se adormece, como su cuerpo pasa factura de todo lo vivido.

—Quédate…quédate un rato, ¿no? –Pide mientras se gira para que el canario lo abrace por la espalda, sabiendo que caerá rendido de un momento a otro.

Como toda respuesta, las manos de su mejor amigo se afianzan a su cuerpo, y puede sentir el cosquilleo que deja la barba en la base de su cuello cuando besa con cuidado su nuca.

Allí, envuelto en el calor de los brazos de la persona que más ama en el mundo, es feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!   
> ¿Yyyyyyyyyyy? ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy ansiosa por saber su reacción.
> 
> Nos leemoooos!   
> Charli :)


	12. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIEEu8Wxnow

**_ Friends _ **

_Friends should sleep in other beds._

_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._

_And I know that there's a limit to everything._

_But my friends won't love me like you._

_No, my friends won't love me like you do._

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._

**__ **

Nunca había dormido mejor.

Su cuerpo parecía envuelto en algodón, sus pensamientos se habían ido a las nubes y ¿Su corazón? Ese bastardo ni siquiera recordaba haber estado roto alguna vez.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, se gira para buscar los brazos de Agoney que debe de haberse movido a la otra punta de la cama.

Pero está solo.

Su mano tantea y se encuentra con las sábanas frías. Abre los ojos y solo le reafirman lo que no quería comprobar. Está vacía.

Sus pensamientos empiezan a caer del noveno cielo, pero todavía no se alarma.

Toma una respiración profunda.

Se levanta con cuidado y busca sus bóxers en el suelo para luego ir en busca del canario.

Silencio.

Su casa está vacía.

Vuelve a respirar profundamente, buscando no alterarse y que su pecho no duela, pero el camino de vuelta a la cama es borroso por las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos.

_Tranquilo_ , seguro hay una explicación completamente lógica a porqué la mañana después de confesarse todo con su mejor amigo y hacer el amor, se ha despertado solo.

Busca su móvil e ignora los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas de…de su novio.

No. Ahora no.

No puede lidiar con tantos frentes al mismo tiempo.

Aunque no es que tenga mucho con lo que lidiar, después de todo no hay señales del canario. Ni un mísero mensaje. Nada de nada.

Abre _Instagram_ para chequear si hay alguna historia, algo que le dé una señal.

Se encuentra con una publicación de _él_ , a las siete de la mañana.

Es una _selfie_ , en la que sale serio y con la cocina en penumbras de fondo. Con un pie de foto.

 

_“Por mucho que nos guste engañarnos hay cosas que no son nuestras. Muchas veces tenemos que enfrentar la realidad y entender que hay amores que no nos pertenecen. Hay veces que el destino se encapricha y te demuestra una, y otra y otra vez, que no estás hecho para amar. Aunque haya noches en las que creas, por un momento, por un instante de felicidad infinita, que todo es posible y que el cielo está en tus manos, pues no. Hay personas que no están hechas para el amor.”_

 

El jadeo que suelta en busca de aire rompe en un grito roto que llena todo el cuarto y es solo el comienzo para el llanto desesperado que le sigue. Ese tipo de llanto que rasga el pecho a la mitad, pero que no lo sientes porque ya tu pecho no puede estar más roto y tu cuerpo busca aire, busca algo que no duela, y solo encuentras lágrimas y sollozos entremezclados con gritos que buscan que pare.

Que deje de doler de una puta vez.

Llora como no lo ha hecho nunca, a los gritos hasta quedarse sin voz, golpeando el colchón con el puño cerrado, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, hasta que siente que la cabeza le va a explotar.

El llanto pasa, como esas tormentas intempestivas de verano que rompen todo a su paso. Después se queda callado, sumido en el sopor.

Los sollozos mudos son los que rompen de vez en cuando la quietud en la que se ha sumergido en esa cama húmeda por sus lágrimas, llena de olor a _él._

La cabeza se le parte a la mitad y apenas puede ver de lo hinchado que tiene los ojos, pero se levanta igualmente, arranca las sábanas de la cama  y las lleva a la lavadora.

El letargo en el que se ha encerrado le impide sentir dolor. No quiere sentir más nada.

Un pensamiento incoherente pasa por su cabeza mientras enciende la máquina, y es que al capullo no le ha bastado con lo que ha hecho, con haber tomado todo, sino que hasta se ha llevado su sudadera amarilla favorita.

Se encamina al baño, y abre la ducha. Se mete bajo el agua casi hirviendo y disfruta de como su piel casi se calcina porque puede concentrarse en otro tipo de dolor. Porque no quiere ni un rastro de su aroma sobre su piel.

Al salir se observa en el espejo, su rostro que está cubierto por manchas rojizas que son la evidencia del destrozo interior que carga.

Y sus ojos.

Sabe que peca de dramático, pero en ese momento sus ojos muestran con tal claridad lo roto que está, que tiene que cerrarlos un momento para contener otro sollozo.

¿Agoney habrá visto el amor que desprendían anoche? Tal vez sus sentimientos no eran tan transparentes como siempre ha supuesto, porque se negaba a creer  que su mejor amigo lo supiera e igualmente hubiera seguido adelante con…con todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior si no era correspondido.

_Hicimos el amor…hicimos el amor._ Se obliga a pensarlo mientras se mira al espejo.

O mejor dicho él hizo el amor.

El tinerfeño le había dejado en claro que su amor nunca sería para él. Que él –jodido iluso- se había empeñado en creer que se querían. Pensó, por un momento, que los ojos de ambos transmitían amor y que ahí se acababa ese juego del gato y  el ratón que habían traído por años.

Evidentemente se había equivocado y los que nunca fueron transparentes fueron los ojos canarios. Raoul había visto lo que había querido ver en ese momento.

Una fantasía.

Pero todo se había sentido tan real, todo había sido tan palpable que creyó que su amigo se sentía igual que él.

_Basta_.

Sale del baño rápidamente, no queriendo ceder ante el dolor de nuevo.

Vuelve al cuarto y mientras prepara todo, hace una llamada sumamente necesaria por el móvil.

Cuando tiene las cosas tal cual las quiere, sale de ese maldito apartamento; que tal vez nunca debió habitar, pero eran demasiados años como para querer borrarlos todos de su vida.

Ahora sabía.

Qué bueno que ahora sabía.

***

Se ha sentado en uno de los rincones escondidos del parque “El Capricho”. Qué ironía.

Pero ese lugar está libre de la contaminación que es Agoney en su vida.

Si lo piensa bien, ese parque y su amor por él eran las únicas cosas que le ha ocultado alguna vez al isleño.

Termina tumbándose y respirando el aire puro. Sintiendo el viento y el sol.

Ha oído que no tiene nunca que tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Pero está agotado.

No quiere pensar más lo que está bien, lo que está mal, que cosa lastimará a los demás. Quiere dejarse llevar.

Quiere volver a sentirse bien. Quiere paz. Quiere dejar de tener esa sensación que le aprieta el pecho y con la que tiene ganas de llorar en cada hora del día.

Así que decide.

Y que se joda todo.

***

Se ha cambiado de ropa y a pesar de que ha sido total y absolutamente consciente de todas las decisiones que ha tomado durante el día, siente como si todo hubiera pasado en un nubarrón del que apenas recuerda.

Vale, no recuerda las palabras exactas o los diálogos, pero recuerda todo lo que ha sentido. El dolor, el agradecimiento, el alivio, el dolor de nuevo.

Esto tiene que terminar hoy.

Observa al moreno y tal vez la rabia y el dolor se mezclan dentro de él y le impiden ser objetivo, pero verlo tan tranquilo sobre ese escenario que tantas angustias le ha traído, lo cabrea un poquito más.

Por eso, en el momento en que su “amigo” baja del escenario en el que ha hecho su actuación, sube él y toma el micrófono, sobresaltando a los presentes que no esperaban ningún artista más.

—Agoney. – Su voz sale de forma forzada, dividida entre escupir las sílabas con odio y el dolor que vuelve a resonar en su pecho, clamando por volver a salir.

Oye su nombre y sabe que lo reconoce. Lo sabe porque sus pasos frenan en seco y su espalda se tensa. Finalmente se gira.

Aún no ha dicho nada y Raoul ya tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y siente el nudo en la garganta, los puñales en el estómago, el agujero en su pecho que ha mantenido a raya durante todo el día ahora rugiendo por abrirse de par en par, amenazando con romperlo del todo.

Pero ahora no. Solo un momento más y el dolor podrá hacer lo que quiera con él.

Primero tiene que hacer esto.

— _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_

_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

La voz suena pastosa por todas las emociones que pelean por salir en esas palabras, en esa canción _acapella_ en frente de desconocidos, que le canta a él. Al gilipollas que lo ha destrozado.

 

— _So I could take the back road_

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

_And if you know me like I know you_

_You should love me, you should know._

Su voz se quiebra al final del estribillo y un sollozo lo traiciona, pero no se va a detener. No se va a detener porque el cabrón y todo el mundo se va a enterar que para él, Agoney era su hogar. Y que se amaban, joder, los dos se amaban aunque nunca lo hayan dicho, aunque el otro jamás haya podido verlo.

 

—  _Friends just sleep in another bed,_

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_

_But my friends won't love me like you._

_No, my friends won't love me like you._

Sus miradas se enganchan. Va a hacer esto mirándolo a los ojos. A ver si esta vez lo comprende.

Aunque sea tarde, tiene que comprenderlo.

—  _We're not friends, we could be anything._

_If we try to keep those secrets safe._

_No one will find out if it all went wrong._

_They'll never know what we've been through._

 

Puede ver los ojos del canario volverse brillosos mientras se lleva una mano a la boca y sus hombros se mueven junto con su pecho de manera brusca.

Está llorando.

Y el camino caliente que siente en sus mejillas le advierte que él también.

—  _So I could take the back road,_

_But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._

_And if you know me like I know you,_

_You should love me, you should know._

 

Creyó que se habían conocido hasta el fondo, pero debió saber, por un demonio, si no hubiera estado tan cegado por el amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo debió entender hace tiempo que si los ojos ocultan algo…jamás puede ser algo bueno.

—  _Friends just sleep in another bed,_

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_

_But my friends won't love me like you._

_No, my friends won't love me like you._

 

Pronuncia el estribillo ya sin disimular que está llorando a lágrima viva, haciendo pausas para tomar aire y poder seguir.

El hoyo negro en su pecho está listo para engullirlo y arrancar esa parte de su corazón que no quiere más con él.

Todavía no.

Todavía no.

—  _But then again, if we're not friends,_

_Someone else might love you too._

_And then again, if we're not friends,_

_There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why._

 

Escucha el sollozo que suelta Agoney y esa parte de él, la oscura, el monstruo, se regocija en el dolor que ve en el otro.

Que sienta lo mismo que él.

Ojalá esté en la mismísima mierda en que está él y a otro, otro que lo ame, le cueste los infiernos sacarlo de allí. Tanto como le ha costado a Alex.

Si ya no son ni siquiera amigos.

Que se joda.

—  _Friends should sleep in other beds._

_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._

_And I know that there's a limit to everything._

_But my friends won't love me like you._

_No, my friends won't love me like you do._

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._

 

Nadie lo ha amado de una forma tan de mierda como su mejor amigo. Nadie ha amado a su mejor amigo de una forma tan de mierda como él.

Y esto es lo que han conseguido con ese amor.

Los dos llorando mirándose a los ojos. Los dos rotos por todos lados.

Se separa tarde del micrófono que reproduce por el sistema de audio el sollozo ahogado que suelta mientras baja del escenario y corre, chocando con alguno de los presentes para salir por la puerta trasera del bar que da a un callejón.

Apoya su brazo contra la pared, inclinándose para intentar de dejar de ahogarse entre las lágrimas y tratar de que el aire pase por sus pulmones, cuando lo toman por el hombro y sabe quién es.

Por supuesto que su cuerpo sabe quién es.

—  Raoul yo…

Se gira violentamente, como un animal herido y en peligro.

—  Se acabó.

—  Pero…

Y ataca.

Empuja al canario lejos de su cuerpo, enfurecido por el dolor que lo consume.

—  Vete a la mierda. No quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida.

—  Raoul. –Lo llama volviendo a llorar, queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón.

—  Me mudo con Alex.

El canario coge aire, sorprendido por ese golpe.

—  Pero anoche…

—  ¿Anoche? Lo dejaste claro, no estás hecho para amar. No sé en qué pensaba cuando me enamoré de ti.

Por supuesto que la primera vez que se lo dice con todas las letras será la última vez que lo haga. Y para hacerle daño.

Porque por todos los cielos, como desea hacerle daño.

Lo ve retroceder hasta la otra pared del callejón, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esos ojos que solo saben mentir.

Ya lo ha herido.

Y maldita sea, no se siente todo lo bien que querría sentirse.

Maldito él porque si es alguien a quien amar. Maldito su corazón que quiere amarlo toda la vida.

—  No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Son las últimas palabras que le dirige mientras se da la vuelta y sale de allí.

Todo está hecho.

Ahora el agujero negro puede devorarlo con tranquilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento.  
> Los leo.  
> Charli.
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShy


	13. Un Pacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm40gxuNKXg  
> Dedicado a mis trashficantes.

**_ Un pacto _ **

 

_Fui consumiendo infiernos_

_para salir de vos._

_El poder siempre manda_

_si para tenerte aquí_

_había que maltratarte_

_no puedo hacerlo,_

_sos mi Dios_

_Te veo me sonrojo y tiemblo,_

_qué idiota te hace el amor…_

_Un pacto para vivir._

 

 

Esa mañana amanece nublada y Raoul la mira de manera distante por la ventana, aún en la cama y abrazando a la almohada.

A veces se desconoce a sí mismo.

A veces piensa que tal vez este es el nuevo él.

Así, distante de todo, para que nada lo lastime.

Con un suspiro, se gira y sonríe levemente.

Bueno, distante de todo todo no.

Mira un momento a Alex dormir pacíficamente y no puede evitar sonreír. El chico lo llena de paz y gratitud.

No le gusta pensar en todo lo que lo llevó a estar viviendo ahora con él, pero es inevitable, ahora forma parte elemental de su relación.

Recuerda la confesión de su traición entre lágrimas, recuerda el dolor en los ojos del americano.

¿Por qué los ojos de todo el mundo tenían que ser transparentes menos del que fue su mejor amigo? Esa pregunta lo va a carcomer de por vida.

Suspira y vuelve a recordar. Recuerda los brazos de Alex sosteniéndolo cuando se derrumbó  y no pudo más. Recuerda como lloraron los dos.

— Siempre lo has querido a él, y lo sabía. Lo sabía y es mi culpa no dejarte ir antes.

En ese momento se rompió más, lo único que faltaba. Alex culpándose de su estupidez.

—Alex, no…

—Tendría que haberlo, hecho, joder…mira cómo estás.

—Por favor, por favor no te culpes de esto… -Se limpia la cara con la manga de su sudadera y lo encara, tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos.- No es tu culpa, perdóname, perdóname…no te mereces nada de esto.

— ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo perdón por querer a alguien? –Le dice con una sonrisa triste, imitando la postura del rubio y secando las lágrimas que lo han acompañado durante todo el día.

—Estoy pidiéndote perdón por romper tu confianza, tu amor…todo lo que somos. –Odia no poder sostenerle la mirada de la vergüenza.

Siente los labios de Alex en su frente y el llanto vuelve con toda su fuerza, provocando que el extranjero lo abrace fuerte.

Joder, no merece tanta comprensión.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz…Espero que Agoney sepa aprovechar esto.

Un gemido sale de la boca del menor y aunque siente asco y repulsión por él mismo, se aferra más a los brazos que lo sostienen.

Silencio.

—Dime que has venido a romper conmigo porque Agoney te está esperando en tu casa, Raoul –La voz suena en shock y puede distinguir el enojo hirviendo bajo el tono calmado que usa.

Silencio.

—Raoul.

El nombrado se separa para mirar por la ventana.

—Agoney –Su nombre le llena la garganta de hiel, le envía una punzada a su corazón- Esta mañana…-Se muerde el labio y ¿alguna vez se acabarán las lagrimas? – No estaba en casa y no he sabido más de él.

—Lo mato.

—Alex, no…

— ¿Quién se cree que es?

El muchacho se para de manera violenta y camina desesperado por todo el salón, el rubio simplemente se encoje en su lugar. No tiene fuerzas para nada.

—Alex…solo vine a terminar y…no podía mentirte. No a ti, que me has dado todo. –Susurra en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

—No.

— ¿No? –Pregunta levantando la vista al oír el tono tan determinado del chico.

—No nos va a quitar esto. –Raoul sigue sin entender.- Vale, nos ha jodido pero ¿Vamos a dejar que destroce esto también? Ya me jodería.

—Alex.

El catalán lo llama porque no entiende sus palabras –demasiado rápidas para su mente apabullada-, ni el brillo febril en la mirada del castaño que se acerca a él y toma sus manos, con dulzura…para él siempre ha sido dulzura.

—Te quiero ¿vale? Y sé que me quieres…incluso…-Vuelve a tomar aire.- incluso con esto me lo estás demostrando. Si…-Ahora sí que el otro baja la mirada y pronuncia las palabras apenado.- Si él ha salido de tu vida…yo no quiero salir. Ni que tú salgas de la mía.

Silencio.

Rompe a llorar y busca sus brazos porque no lo merece. No merece segundas oportunidades, pero aquí está Alex, dándoselas. Nota que también el estadounidense está llorando, por lo que se quedan un momento así, sosteniéndose.

—Cielo…-Dice luego de lo que pudieron ser horas, separándose un poco para ver su rostro.- Tengo…que pensarlo.

Alex se separa y tomando aire asiente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me he precipitado.

El rubio se acerca y toma suavemente su mejilla, dejando una pequeña caricia.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿Vale? Quiero dejar de cagarla.

Como sello de esa promesa, se acercan y se vuelven a abrazar, fuerte, firme y acogedor. Como ellos dos juntos.

La verdad es que cuando salió de ese apartamento, pensaba que iba a terminar con él también. Pero luego de la escenita en el bar, y de mandar al demonio a Agoney, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la puerta del americano sin siquiera proponérselo.

De eso hacían ya dos meses.

Y todavía no podía salir adelante del todo. Aún el sueño de los labios en su piel, del perfume enquistado en algún lugar de su cerebro no lo dejaban descansar en paz.

Pero la sonrisa por las mañanas del castaño adorable que dormía a su lado le hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas despertar un día y que la realidad dejaría de doler tanto.

Ojalá.

***

Ese viernes todo ha ido bien, de maravilla de hecho. Suspira y le sonríe al cielo madrileño agradecido de que, a pesar de todo, ha terminado con todos los exámenes de su carrera.

Es libre.

Bueno, no. Le queda el puto TFG pero da igual. Es el último tirón.

Caminaba feliz por la calle. Tal vez esto podía marcar un nuevo inicio de todo. Tiempo de cerrar etapas.

Así que está feliz cuando llega a la terraza de la cafetería que, como el calor aún no llega a todo su apogeo, está vacía. Allí lo espera su chico sonriendo, y lo besa con emoción.

—Felicitaciones, cariño.

— ¡Gracias!

Desborda alegría y eso hace que la conversación sea amena, aunque nota que Alex está con la cabeza en otro sitio, mandando mensajes por el móvil a cada momento.

—Cielo, ¿está todo bien? –Pregunta ladeando la cabeza, para estudiar sus expresiones.

—Bueno…espero que esté todo bien en un par de horas. Ten presente siempre que te quiero ¿Vale?

Sus palabras hacen que Raoul se remueva nervioso en su asiento, y que su corazón comience a latir con más fuerza, porque no entiende con exactitud a que se refiere, y lo que intuye no es nada bueno.

—Alex ¿De que est-

—Hola.

Su corazón se salta un latido.

Si no se da vuelta, puede hacer de cuenta que no ha escuchado esa voz. Si no se gira y mira fijamente al estadounidense, este dejará de mirarlo con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad, porque por nada del mundo él le haría una encerrona ¿verdad?

—¿Alex? –pregunta con su voz algo más aguda, denotando incredulidad.

El castaño se pone de pie, y se acerca, para tomar suavemente su nuca y dejar un beso en la frente.

Putos besos en la frente.

—Te espero en casa.

Y se va.

El cuerpo del catalán está rígido, y tiene que concentrarse en dar respiraciones profundas mientras se aferra al borde de la mesa.

—Raoul, solo soy yo. –Le dice el canario tomando asiento enfrente de él.

Justamente. Es solo él. Solos ellos dos. Sin embargo, intenta recomponerse y se sienta recto, cuadrando su mandíbula.

— ¿Qué quieres? –Su mirada se ha endurecido, y su tono de voz es áspero.

—Hablar contigo…

—Tienes dos minutos antes de que me levante y me vaya.

El canario suspira, pero no se queja. Se miran por un momento y esta vez, Raoul no le deja ver nada de sí mismo.

—Lo siento…he sido un idiota, lo sé, sé que no debería haberte dejado así pero…-Estira su brazo y toma la mano del rubio, que la retira de un tirón, obligándolo a quedarse con las manos vacías en medio de la mesa.- Te quiero.

Lo mira.

Y suelta una carcajada que descoloca a Agoney por completo.

— ¿Qué? –Pregunta sin poder dejar de reírse porque la situación le parece surrealista.

—Que…Raoul, te quiero. Lo que te dije esa noche es cierto…te quiero.

La cara del menor es un poema, no sabe si reírse con más ganas o levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo al moreno que espera su reacción encogido en su asiento.

—Tú no quieres a nadie, Agoney. Eres incapaz de amar.

El isleño retrocede un poco en su asiento, mirándolo con dolor.

Vaya, vaya. Mira quien parece poder mostrar sus sentimientos ahora.

—S-sé…sé que te lastimé, pero es que en ese momento creía que…

— ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué era por puta lástima? ¿Qué voy a ir a cagarme en la única persona que me ha amado de verdad por un polvo de lástima? Deja de mirarte el ombligo por un segundo, gilipollas.

Al parecer tiene más mierda acumulada en su interior de lo que se imaginaba, pero no se va a detener ahora.

—Es por eso que he venido, pollito –El aludido cierra los ojos al oír ese apodo.- Mírame. Te quiero y ahora sé…sé que me quieres.

_¿Perdona?_

— ¿Qué?

Nota como Agoney se da cuenta de que la ha cagado con la última oración, pero no puede retractarse, porque sabe también que lo ha oído.

—Que…que sé que me quieres, que lo he entendido, que Alex me ha hecho ver…

— ¿Alex? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

Silencio.

—Agoney…-Su tono es tan tranquilo y pausado en ese momento que asusta.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Alexander en esto?

Silencio de nuevo.

Pero el canario no puede deshacer sus palabras.

—Nosotros…-Ahora el moreno no lo mira.- hemos estado hablando por un tiempo.

Raoul intenta por todos sus medios no mostrar ni una emoción, ni una. No quiere que el imbécil que tiene enfrente note cuanto le ha dolido esa confesión.

—Así que…Ahora Alexander y tú son colegas y se han puesto a deducir lo que siento, y han decidido lo que va a pasar conmigo…-Su expresión es analítica, como viendo una situación ajena a él que no le interesa en lo más mínimo.- ¿Y en qué necesitan que participe yo de todo esto?

Todo el dolor, todo convertido en furia. La rabia está empezando a hervir en su sangre por lo que espera que el tinerfeño se apresure a terminar sus palabras, aunque por la expresión desencajada de su rostro tal vez la conversación no está yendo como lo planeaba.

—Raoul, joder, no es como te lo estás imaginando, por favor no tergiverses todo esto, yo solo quería…

— ¿Y cómo es, Agoney? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te expliques.

— ¡Te quiero! ¡Es que no puedes ver que solo he venido a decirte eso?! Te quiero, te he querido desde la maldita vez que te besé en la playa…

La voz del canario es desesperada, buscando que el rubio entienda lo que quiere transmitirle.

El problema no está en que Raoul lo entienda, porque lo entiende perfectamente. El problema radica en que antes se hubiera echado a llorar y se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos para comerlo a besos…y ahora…

Aparta su taza y apoya sus brazos en la mesa, escondiendo su rostro allí, intentando respirar para no llorar.

Está tan harto que su cuerpo le pesa y siente que no le responde, pero el toque de Agoney en su cabello lo pone en alerta de nuevo.

No levanta la mirada por un rato, sin poder relajarse realmente ante las caricias ajenas, pero sabiendo que el momento es aquí y ahora.

—Ago…-Finalmente levanta la vista primero para luego enderezarse y cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho en un claro gesto de querer protegerse.- Míranos…

—Todo lo que he hecho en estos años ha sido mirarnos, Raoul…

Esa confesión lo toma por sorpresa, le desencaja todos los esquemas y le llena la cabeza de más preguntas pero la primera que se le clava en el pecho es _¿De cuántas formas puede romperse un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo?_

Busca sus ojos un momento, y se quedan en silencio un momento más, algunas piezas del puzzle cayendo y ahora todo tiene sentido.

Los ojos de su amigo nunca habían estado claros para él porque nunca se había permitido mostrarle cuanto lo quería realmente.

—Éramos un equipo…-Rompe el silencio con la voz ahogada del nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta.-hecho mierda, pero éramos un equipo, Ago…

Se calla porque va a llorar. No sabe porqué su cuerpo no le hace el favor de desconectar y desmayarse de una vez, pero ahí está, con la angustia abriéndose paso por su pecho mientras deja que el canario se acerque a su lado y se coloque en cuclillas para buscar de nuevo sus ojos y su mano para entrelazarla con la de él.

—Lo sé, pollito…siempre lo hemos sido, aún podemos serlo.

Sabe que sus ojos transmiten todo porque de golpe los del moreno también se llenan de lágrimas cuando se miran.

— ¿No lo entiendes? –Pregunta llevando su mano a la mejilla del canario para acunarla con cariño, con todo el cariño del que se han privado siempre.- Nos hemos hecho mierda, cielo.

Lo ve cerrar los ojos, soltar una lágrima y quiere besarlo, decirle que todo irá bien.

Pero para que todo vaya bien, de verdad bien, sabe que las palabras no bastan, que tiene que demostrarle que lo quiere con actos.

—Te he lastimado, me has lastimado...nos hemos llevado hasta el límite con tal de no decir lo que sentíamos y hemos terminado quebrándonos y… no voy a arreglar tu corazón con unos besos, ni tu el mío.

—Raoul, por favor si nos esforzamos y…

—Es que no quiero esforzarme más, Agoney. Debería ser natural, fácil. Debería ser paz para los dos…Por favor, por favor…si lo que dices es cierto, si me quieres tanto…déjame ir. Yo te dejo ir.

Raoul se levanta de la silla, para imitar la posición de su mejor amigo y ambos se toman por las mejillas. Ambos están llorando y ambos saben que el catalán tiene razón.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero.

El rubio deja un pequeño beso en la frente y es el primero en deshacer su agarre.

Intenta no ver lo que deja en esa mesita de cafetería.

Intenta dejarlo ir.

***

—Raoul.

Cuando lo llama, está terminando de empacar sus cosas.

—Aquí. –le avisa desde el dormitorio, cerrando una de las maletas.

—Te vas…?

—A Barcelona.

Puede notar la incredulidad del americano incluso sin mirarlo, así que se gira y se sienta en la cama.

—Deberías haberme dicho que no me quieres y ya…juntarme con él ha sido jodidamente bajo.

En su voz no hay reproche porque está desbordado y es incapaz de sentir. Está cansado del dolor, de estar enojado, de las lágrimas, de no poder respirar, de que su cuerpo apenas pueda moverse.

—Sabes que no es que ya no te quiera.

—Eso es lo peor y lo que te salva de que te dé una hostia.

Ambos ríen, porque a pesar de que el castaño le saca veinte centímetros sabe que si lo quisiera, el rubio le haría frente. Con cuidado, el catalán coge la mano ajena y acaricia el dorso con su pulgar.

—Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco…-Suspira al sentir como Alex apoya su cabeza en su hombro, apretando el agarre de sus manos.- Sé que es una frase trillada, pero no tengo otra forma de expresarte todo.

—No te tengo que perdonar nada…

Raoul se gira y deja un beso en su cabello antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Eso es lo que te hace maravilloso. Te juro que una parte de mi me golpea de solo pensar que te dejo ir.

Se sonríen y no sabe que ha hecho para que alguien tan bueno lo quiera de esa forma que él jamás va a poder corresponder.

—No te golpees muy fuerte, ¿Vale? Primero tienes que aprender a abrazarte.

Joder…Agoney tendría que haber sido su novio y Alex su mejor amigo. No se cansaba de hacer las cosas mal. Y aunque fuera tarde, se consolaba en el hecho de que ahora sí que iba a intentar rectificar el camino.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero.

Esta vez es Alexander el que le da un beso en la frente.

Sale del apartamento e intenta no pensar en lo que deja en ese lugar.

Intenta dejarlo ir.

En el ave se permite aovillarse y abrazarse a sus rodillas, mirando la ciudad desvanecerse a toda velocidad, alejándose de todo.

Al menos esta vez se lleva su corazón consigo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leerlos.  
> ya saben que también pueden encontrarme en tw en @xDontBeSoShyx
> 
> Nos leemos!  
> Charli :)


	14. Lejos de tu piel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trUae4Br88Y
> 
> Esta sí que la conocen.

**_ Lejos de tu piel _ **

**__ **

_Del amor que hubo ayer_

_Aún me quedan cicatrices_

_Por todo mi cuerpo._

_Me dolió y casi me pierdo_

_Y yo,_

_Volveré a despertar_

_Me levantaré después de llorar_

_Y seré tan libre como ayer_

_Libre, lejos de tu piel._

 

 

— ¿Sabes? Tirarse a la piscina es importante y muy valiente, pero no es suficiente.

Dejó de prestarle atención a la serie repetida que estaba viendo y gira la cabeza para observar a su hermano con una mueca de duda en su rostro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, tete?

Álvaro se encoje de hombros y sigue mirando la televisión, como si no le diera mucha importancia a la conversación, pero se conocen tanto que sabe que lo único que quiere su hermano mayor es no incomodarlo.

—De la vida.

No sigue hablando, pero Raoul no rompe el silencio. Sabe que si de verdad quiere decirle algo, se lo dirá igualmente.

—Me refiero a que…sí, es guay tener la valentía de arrojarte de cabeza al agua, pero el reto no termina ahí, es más…solo es el primer paso. Una vez que ya estás en el agua no puedes dejarte estar ahí y ahogarte. Tienes que nadar.

Lo ha pillado.

— ¿Y a hacia dónde? Puede que la persona no nade porque no tiene idea de en qué dirección ir…ni idea de nada, para ser honestos.

—El ser humano antes de liarla con la razón, la sociedad y la moral era un ser instintivo. El instinto nunca falla, hermanito. Uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer para vivir. Y tienes que vivir. –Vale, Álvaro acababa de dejar de fingir que hablaban sobre una metáfora  y le hablaba directamente, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.- Una cosa es sobrevivir, no morir y una completamente distinta es vivir. Piensa en ello.

Y así sin más, la persona que había estrenado el útero de su madre antes que él le revolvió el pelo y se fue.

Ja. Como si fuera tan fácil.

La verdad es que el rubio llevaba un tiempo en la mierda. Su ánimo era de lo peor y cuando tenía fuerzas para algo era para concentrarse en darle caña al TFG.

Pero este tiempo le estaba ayudando a darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba. La abstinencia de lo que él mismo había llamado “El síndrome Agoney” le golpeaba por momentos. Las ganas de verlo, el anhelo de sus dedos que tantas noches lo habían traicionado al recordar su toque, las lágrimas al darse cuenta que no iba a volver a dormir abrazado a él nunca.

Joder, lo había tenido una sola noche (al menos una sola noche en que se habían dicho lo que sentían), y eso bastaba y sobraba para que fuera un tormento diario.

Pero lo que más le jodía la vida era no saber cómo estaba. ¿Había conseguido meter el examen de Historia de la música? ¿Qué había escogido como TFG? ¿Tendría a alguno de sus amigos cerca? Ni siquiera sabía poner la lavadora ¿Qué hacía ahora con su ropa? Lo… ¿lo extrañaba a él?

Esos eran los momentos en los que se permitía romperse aún más. En el pensamiento de qué sería la vida de Agoney sin él. Era un narcisista, pero ya había asumido que “el monstruo” era parte de él y que se regodeaba en el pensamiento de que allá, en Madrid, había alguien pasándolo igual de mal que él.

Lo que también lo llevaba a otro pensamiento…Alex. Le dolía que no le doliera. Había sido un novio horrible. De hecho, ahora podía ver que había usado a una persona maravillosa. Que lo había querido con el alma, pero es que no puedes sacar un clavo con otro clavo, simplemente había enterrado más profundo a Agoney y ahora también tenía un agujero en el pecho por Alexander y por no haber podido quererlo como se merecía.

No había sido solo un novio horrible, sino que había roto todos los principios que lo sostenían como persona solo por él…por su droga.

El síndrome de abstinencia era una mierda.

 

***

 

El pánico mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su universidad, era muy real.

Y todavía no sabía si era el miedo a encontrarse con Agoney, con Alex o por la reunión con su tutor.

Dos horas después, ya no sentía pánico, pero si estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Le habían mandado a tomar por culo con su trabajo de fin de grado y con toda razón. Era una puñetera mierda. Incoherente, el marco teórico no cuadraba con los objetivos…un desastre.

A ver que les decía a sus padres cuando les contara que lo había pasado para Septiembre, cuando había estado en su casa haciendo literalmente nada.

Bueno, no había estado haciendo nada del trabajo, pero si había estado llorando. A montones.

Llorar, pensar, recordar, arrepentirse, volver a llorar.

Era un ciclo sin fin.

Al menos, el universo le concedió un descanso y no se topó con nadie en el camino.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar.

 

***

 

Había vuelto a Barcelona con la determinación de concentrarse, de encaminar todo de nuevo.

Llevaba toda la mañana redactando, cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba agregar algo de antecedentes históricos. Si no estaba tan ido de olla, había visto lo que necesitaba en una asignatura del último año, así que subió a su cuarto y se puso a rebuscar entre sus apuntes y libros. Por sacar uno, se le cayó todo lo que tenía adentro.

—Me cago en la puta.

Se inclinó para recoger las partituras que estaban por todo el suelo pero hubo una, toda resaltada en amarillo, que no tenía su letra.

O bueno, al menos no del todo.

**_No me importa con quién vayas a dormir, ahora._ **

**_Sé que el día de mañana  aunque cueste estaré ahí._ **

**_Es difícil lo sé, a mi cuesta también._ **

Se quedó sin respiración en ese momento.

Creyó que la había tirado, que se había perdido ¿Qué hacía esa canción allí?

Podría recordar a la perfección el momento en que la escribió. Fue unos días después de la noche que Agoney llevó a otro al que fue su apartamento. Intentó empezarla a escribir, pero en ese momento las lágrimas y el llanto no la pudo continuar.

Recuerda también que tenía que encontrarse con Alex y que el canario llegaría en nada al apartamento, así que salió de allí pitando, dejando todas sus cosas desordenadas. Cuando volvió esa canción en particular no estaba y lo atribuyó a que en medio de su atontamiento la había tirado.

Pero ahí estaba.

Con la letra de _él_ también.

**_Estaré ahí, mañana y siempre._ **

Estaba con su letra pequeña y desordenada. Había estudiado de sus apuntes tantas veces que sabía que era él, por más que no estuviera firmada esa alteración de su propia canción.

Se puso a mirar mejor la hoja y estaba arrugada, como si la hubieran desgastado de tanto tenerla entre manos, y las tres líneas estaban subrayadas con resaltador varias veces.

Como los apuntes de Ago cuando no conseguía memorizar algo.

Pasó la mano por su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas antes de que mojaran la hoja de nuevo. A tientas, más adivinando que otra cosa, cogió un bolígrafo y se echó en el piso a escribir de forma violenta y errática.

**_Son tus labios, tu olor, tu piel._ **

**_Nuestro amor no es real, solo quieres jugar…_ **

**_No puedo más._ **

 

El sol se ocultó y la luz se había ido de su cuarto, pero él seguía allí, tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, sin ver el techo porque estaba oscuro.

 

Su cabeza estaba vacía, podía sentir como esa pesadez en las venas –como si en vez de sangre hubiera tenido tinta- había desparecido. Estaba todo volcado en el papel y él se había drenado emocionalmente.

 

Los papeles estaban llenos de su ser. De sus sentimientos, del amor por Agoney, del querer a Alex, de sus ganas de cambiar lo que había pasado, de su odio consigo mismo por no saber querer. Había hojas y hojas llenas de emociones que iban de la tristeza al amor, al odio, a la nostalgia. Toda su vivencia del último tiempo estaba ahí, atravesada por la música.

Se levantó, sintiendo los ojos hinchados y como se mareaba por cambiar de posición, pero con un suspiro de resignación se puso de pie y dejó todas las hojas que eran su reciente creación en el escritorio antes de ir a ducharse.

Mañana sería otro día.

 

***

 

—Está perfecto, valió la pena esperar unos meses más. Sabía que lo de Mayo no era todo tu potencial.

La sonrisa de Raoul era grande y totalmente sincera. Sabía que el profesor quería ir de que el logro y la paciencia que le había tenido habían conseguido que su alumno destacara, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importaba.

—Gracias. –Dijo emocionado, estrechando su mano.

—Nos vemos en su presentación, señor Vázquez.

Salió casi dando saltitos, se encontró con Nerea y saltó a sus brazos. La rubia entendió de inmediato y se puso a chillar y saltar de felicidad con él.

En un momento, Nerea dejó de saltar y lo abrazó más fuerte, pero de manera distinta, como queriendo cuidarlo. O advertirle.

Se separó de ella y sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella cautelosa.

—Hola, Ago. –Pronunció su amiga, inclinándose un poco para mirar por su costado.

—Hola, chicos. –Dijo con esa voz tan suave que apenas puedes oír.

Con un suspiro y un pequeño apretón de parte de su amiga, se giró.

— ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunta educadamente el rubio.

—Bien…pero al parecer ustedes están mejor –La sonrisa del canario parecía triste, pero era sincera.

Un recuerdo de la manera en que clasificaba las sonrisas del que fue su amigo se sacude en su baúl de los recuerdos, y Raoul lo deja salir libremente. Sí, es la sonrisa que tiene cuando no le gusta quedarse fuera de algo que le hace ilusión, pero se aguanta.

_Wow_ , había olvidado que sabía tanto sobre él.

—No es mucho, sólo que me han aprobado el TFG. –Intenta evitarlo, pero la sonrisa orgullosa y Nerea apretando su costado que no ha soltado, vuelven a reflotar su felicidad.

— ¡Felicitaciones, po…felicitaciones, ya te queda menos. –la casi mención del apodo que usaba solo él, vuelve a hacerlo suspirar, esta vez un poquito más fuerte.

—Gracias… ¿El tuyo como va?

—Me gradué en Junio. Venía hoy a ver a Capde, que quiere que le ayude con unas cosas del conservatorio.

Por un momento quiere girarse hacia su amiga y reprocharle por no avisarle, pero se recuerda a sí mismo que fue él quien pidió expresamente no saber nada del moreno que tenía enfrente ahora.

Si lo mirabas con más detalle, se veía en él que era cierto, que ahora era un músico profesional y no un estudiante.

—Pues, felicitaciones entonces. Seguro lo hiciste genial.

Le dio una patada imaginaria al monstruo que quería gritar que menos mal que lo quería, que pudo seguir con su vida normalmente mientras él estaba hecho mierda sin poder pensar en nada que no fuera él.

Pero se frenó. Tuvo que recordarse que las palabras de Agoney habían sido sinceras, que esa última vez que se vieron ambos supieron que se querían, pero que no podía ser.

Sin mencionar que el canario jamás dejaba que sus problemas afectaran su estudio. Raoul lo había visto miles de veces, como o tenía problemas de dinero, o de su familia y sus notas no se movían ni un ápice. Siempre le había reñido que no se permitirá sentir. El moreno siempre le respondía que prefería que su tristeza fuera esfuerzo y trabajo, no lamentaciones.

Por un momento se miraron y supo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—Costó lo suyo, pero lo conseguí. –Esa sonrisa preciosa deja entrever sus dientes blancos y perfectos, provocando que el corazón del rubio vuelva a latir despacio, notando la tranquilidad de verlo feliz.

—Me alegro de verte bien, Ago. –Se escapa de sus labios el diminutivo, pero no puede hacer nada más que sonreírle sonrojado y de la manera más sincera que puede.

—Lo mismo digo, Raoul. Espero que las cosas sigan así.

Los separa solo un metro, pero ambos saben que no deben romperlo.

Basta de cosas rotas.

Se despiden y cuando vuelve a quedar solo con su amiga, esta lo mira con los ojos cristalizados al haber tenido que ser testigo de esa conversación.

Lo abraza con fuerza y Raoul agradece mudamente su cariño.

Ha sido duro, pero no tiene ya ganas de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, ni siente el pecho abierto de par en par.

El camino empezaba a tener forma.

 

***

 

Era un día soleado de Septiembre, de esos de comienzo de otoño que son preciosos porque puedes disfrutar de su calidez sin quemarte, porque sentir el sol en tu piel es un chute de energía revitalizadora.

Pero el catalán apenas puede disfrutar de eso, pues está sepultado debajo de las personas que quiere que no dejan de abrazarlo, de llenarlo de besos.

Por fin es músico.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan pero tan feliz que sus mejillas duelen de tanto sonreír, su pecho está lleno de una alegría burbujeante que se desborda por todo su cuerpo. Lo ha conseguido, el primero de sus pasos para continuar su sueño.

Sabe que es solo el comienzo, que ahora le toca currar un montón para poder hacerse un huequecito en su área, pero está dispuesto.

Dispuesto a seguir trabajando, a seguir aprendiendo. A seguir soñando.

Cuando se han cansado de besuquearlo, y deciden ir a un restaurante para celebrarlo como es debido, lo dejan un segundo solo, que él aprovecha para exponer su cara y su cuello al sol, le encanta sentir esa calidez imitar en el exterior la manera en que se siente por dentro.

— ¡Raoul, hijo! ¡Vamos! –Su madre apurándolo como siempre.

Pero el humor de hoy no se lo arruina nadie.

Abre los ojos, y justo antes de ir hacia el auto, ve una silueta alejarse del recinto donde han estado ellos, donde él ha estado mostrando su trabajo final.

Sabe perfectamente quien es.

Y sonríe, porque nada ni nadie va a quietarle como se siente ese día.

Lleno de sol.

 

***

 

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Raoul?

— ¿Alex?

— ¡Qué bueno que sigue siendo tu número! No sabía si lo habías cambiado.

La llamada lo toma tan de sorpresa que tiene que sentarse en la silla del comedor.

—Hombre, ni que te hubiera llamado un muerto –La risa melodiosa de antaño del castaño resuena a través de su móvil y llena al rubio de un sentimiento que no puede precisar pero que es feliz.- ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, tío, tanto tiempo…no me esperaba volver a saber de ti. ¿Cómo están tus cosas?

La conversación vuelve a fluir, como si nunca el catalán lo hubiera lastimado al estadounidense. Todo es fácil, como los primeros días de su relación.

—Hey, no que no disfrute de nosotros poniéndonos al día, pero te llamaba por una razón. –Ambos ríen y Raoul lo anima a seguir con su pedido.- Mi hermana pequeña va a Barcelona de intercambio. –Vuelven a reír porque es imposible no recordar el porqué se conocieron.- Y como me han contado que cierto pianista está haciendo de las suyas en esa ciudad…bueno, me preguntaba si podía darle tu contacto, por cualquier emergencia. No conocerá a nadie allí y me preocupa.

Alex, siendo siempre Alex.

—Claro que sí, que me llame para darle un recorrido por la ciudad, o por lo que necesite. Lo que tú necesites también.

No sabe si el castaño sonreirá, pero él sí que lo hace.

—Gracias, Raoul…eres el mejor.

—Lo que sea por ti. –Le asegura con la mayor de las sinceridades.

Se despiden, y la llamada lo deja en un lugar que hacía mucho que no visitaba.

Paz.

El camino ahora tiene paz.

 

***

 

Está con sus compañeros del conservatorio, han terminado una gala y se han ido a celebrarlo a casa de Miriam.

Las copas de más están presentes, y ya están en esa etapa de la noche en que ya no hay filtro y las conversaciones se hacen profundas  y sinceras.

Solo quedan despiertos Alfred, él y Miriam. Amaia duerme con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novia. Thalía y Juan Antonio están dormidos en el suelo.

—Es que yo no supe lo que era enamorarme hasta que la conocí. –Dice tiernamente la gallega, acariciando el cabello de su chica y vigilando su sueño.

—Yo he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he amado a alguien.

—Alfred, tío, eso no era amor. –Replica la chica, sin creérselo.

—Que si ha sido, leona…a todos los amé. Mucho, poco. Por un día, por años. Pero todos fueron amor. Todos diferentes.

Raoul los mira sonriendo mientras se bebe su cerveza. Permanece en silencio porque los comprende a ambos. Pero la castaña tiene otra idea.

— ¿Y tú, rubio? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? Que el idiota este se toma el amor a la ligera.

El catalán está recostado en un sillón individual, con sus piernas colgando por un reposabrazos y la cabeza apoyada en el otro. Cierra los ojos un momento mientras bebe un poco más y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, justo mira el televisor encendido.

La vida siendo una ironía.

Allí está Agoney, en la retransmisión nocturna de uno de sus conciertos acústicos.

—Sí. Una vez, a los veintidós.

Sus amigos sonríen y vuelven a discutir sobre el amor.

No se pondrán de acuerdo nunca, porque vamos, en el amor nunca nadie se pone de acuerdo.

Un rato después, Miriam los invita a desayunar antes de dormir, lo que los hace reír.

Todos despiertan y comen juntos entre piques y bromas. Él está encantado de tener a esta gente cerca, que lo quieren y lo cuidan tanto.

Sin embargo, ni ellos ni nadie comprenderán jamás lo importante de esa noche, de ese instante en que Raoul se da cuenta que mencionar el amor que ha tenido por el cantante famoso, ese que fue su mejor amigo y su vida completa, ya no duele.

Sale de la casa de su amiga y se niega a que lo lleven. Su piso no está lejos y prefiere un momento para él antes de irse a dormir. Camina por las calles aún dormidas de la ciudad, despacio, a su ritmo, tomando conciencia de la _serendipia_ que acaba de golpearlo en medio de una madrugada de cervezas con sus amigos.

_El recuerdo de lo que fue su mayor amor ha dejado de doler._

Hace tiempo que el camino tiene forma, que su corazón está sano y –como si quisiera confirmárselo- late fuerte en su pecho, pleno.

Hace tiempo que por fin se ama él mismo, por ser como es.

Por ser simplemente Raoul.

Hace tiempo que se perdonó y se abrazó por sus errores pasados.

Hace tiempo que prosperó.

Hace tiempo que es libre.

Hace tiempo que por fin es feliz.

**_FIN._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS.  
> Es todo lo que puedo decirles en este momento. Gracias por cada comentario, por cada amenaza de muerte que ahora tendrán que cumplir jajajaja gracias por su infinito cariño con esta historia que han seguido a pesar de que por ahí no les gustara mucho el rumbo que tomaba. Si he conseguido terminarla, ha sido solo por el cariño que me han dado.  
> Gracias a mis trashficantes, que son lo más hermoso que este fandom me ha dado.  
> Lamento si los decepciono con el final de la historia. Sé que estamos aquí por nuestra carpeta (Larga vida a la carpeta) pero esta historia se me fue de las manos y cobró vida propia, intentando mostrar que también, a veces el amor no basta. Que es cuando uno se ama a uno mismo cuando uno recién está listo para amar, que a veces querer a alguien no implica estar con ese alguien.  
> Espero poder haberles transmitido eso.  
> De nuevo, miles de millones de gracias, en serio. Es la primera vez que me lee tanta gente y me emociono con cada cosa que comentan. Nunca dejen de comentar, es lo que nos alienta a los escritores de fics a seguir.  
> Así que bueno, me ha costado escribir el final, pero no me despido, porque los pencos inspiran mil historias más. Así que espero leerlos y que me lean.  
> ¿y? ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leerlos.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme como nuestra sonrisa al leer "1 22"  
> Los cuero,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Hey, que aún queda el epílogo ;)


	15. Epílogo: Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1g7J2cKdSrE
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

**_Second Chances_ **

  
_I get older and life fades_  
_But you remain_  
_Open up again, I believe in second chances_  
_Please let me in, I believe in second chances_  
_I won't break you, I will not let you down_  
_Open up again, I believe in second chances._

 

Su cuerpo se acomodó contra el colchón mientras intentaba regular su respiración y el chico a su lado sonreía, satisfecho.  
—Ahora que estás más calmado...no, no voy a asistir a esa entrega de premios contigo.  
Raoul, aún sin poder dejar de jadear y con su cabeza mitad en las nubes, mitad en las palabras del barcelonés, resopló.  
—¿Por qué te niegas tanto a ir conmigo? -preguntó girándose para jugar con el pelo largo del chico e intentar ocultar de sus ojos lo que lo hería la repetida negativa de acompañarlo.  
El rubio hacía años que se había asentado como pianista en el principal conservatorio de Barcelona y de a poco había ido ganando suficiente renombre como para componer bandas sonoras de una película que ahora estaba nominada...no le gustaba pensar que era él el candidato al premio, sino que estaban intentando premiar la música.  
En medio de conciertos, alguna que otra gira y varias composiciones, su compañero Ricky y su novio Leo, le habían presentado a Unai.  
El chico había aparecido en el último año de su vida como un soplo de aire fresco. No eran nada oficial o con etiquetas, sin embargo le gustaba pensar que era más que un simple polvo. Pasaban comidas y varios momentos juntos y la vivacidad y la filosofía de vida del chico lograban que Raoul estuviera con una sonrisa siempre que volvía de estar con su compañía.  
Por eso le extrañaba que no quisiera ir con él a Tenerife, cuando el pelilargo siempre había estado dispuesto a reírse de las _celebrities_ y a tirar _shade_ sobre sus diseños horrorosos.  
—Porque aunque no me negaría a un trío, guapo, me da que terminaría filmándoles la _sextape_.  
La risa que amenazaba con salir de la boca del rubio, murió cuando el castaño terminó la oración.  
—Unai...-dijo con un tono que le indicaba al otro que fuera con precaución.  
—Raoul...-le respondió de la misma forma, claramente burlándose de él.  
Ambos hombres se miraron en la penumbra del cuarto, el experto en letras con diversión en sus ojos y el músico tratando de entender a que se refería.  
Hasta que lo comprendió.  
—Estás de coña, eso no va a pasar, han pasado más de cinco años.  
La carcajada del barcelonés rompió el silencio sagrado de la noche, mientras el rubio se sentaba y se removía incomodo ante lo que había sugerido el otro chico.  
—¿Y por qué entonces te pusiste tan nervioso cuando te enteraste donde sería la entrega de premios? Y mejor no comencemos con el vaso que se te cayó de la mano cuando te confirmaron que iba porque...  
Sabía que tenía razón pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Así que como el adulto comunicativo que era, volvió a resoplar y se giró para acostarse, dándole la espalda al chico. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió el pelo del otro haciéndole cosquillas mientras sus labios besaban suavemente su espalda.  
—Me encantaría acompañarte...pero los dos sabemos que es mejor que enfrentes esto solito como el hombre adulto, maduro y sexy que eres.  
Aquello lo hizo reír y se giró para abrazarlo.  
—Si vuelves soltero a Barcelona, no lo serás por mucho más tiempo que lo que te tome aterrizar y llegar a mi apartamento, te lo prometo.  
El catalán acarició y jugó con el pelo del otro, inclinandose y dejando un suave beso en sus labios, antes de enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.  
—Eres el mejor ligue del mundo.  
Ambos rieron y se decidieron a disfrutar en condiciones la última noche juntos.

***

Viajar con sus dos amigas le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios por la gala que se aproximaba y el día libre que tenían lo ayudó a desconectar, a relajarse. Aunque debía admitir que si se quedaba sin compañía por un momento, los recuerdos que tenía con esa isla amenazaban con salir a flote. Por eso decidió escabullirse esa noche, hacía tiempo que se negaba a escaparse de lo que sentía.  
Sus zapatos se los quitó apenas entró en la arena y caminó hacia la orilla, sentándose sin que le importara la humedad que impregnaba la costa.  
Repitió el ritual que alguien más le había enseñado en lo que parecían miles de vidas atrás. Respiró con cuidado el aire de mar y se permitió sentirlo.

  
_Libertad_.

  
Ahora Raoul sabía que no era el mar lo que daba libertad. En su tiempo, fue Agoney quien le hacía sentir esa libertad de ser quien él quisiera ser. Esa sensación de creerse dueño del mundo.  
Ahora podía decir con orgullo que esa libertad se la hacía sentir él mismo. No era el dueño del mundo, tenía varios defectos que ahora asumía que nunca iba a poder cambiar, pero como los conocía, lo podía manejar. Tenía virtudes que los que lo rodeaban apreciaban y lo hacían estar orgulloso de él mismo. Había podido juntar profesión y vocación y eso no era algo de lo que muchos pudieran presumir.  
No tenía la necesidad de estar con alguien, y lo que tenía con el chico de Barcelona, era porque ambos se hacían bien y ambos sabían que no era algo eterno.  
Pero aquí estaba, sabiendo que se encontraría con él y tenía los nervios a flor de piel.  
Aunque el rubio había cambiado tanto en los últimos cinco años que tal vez debería volver a presentarse. No quedaba mucho de aquel inseguro y dañino Raoul universitario.  
Así que no había nada porqué preocuparse. Serían desconocidos con un montón de recuerdos en común. Nada más.  
Con esa tranquilidad en mente, volvió al hotel a descansar al menos un par de horas.  
—Tío, estás guapísimo. -le dijo Miriam acercándose por su espalda para acomodarle la pajarita frente al espejo.  
—Gracias -Se sonrojó por las palabras de su amiga pero le sonrió de igual manera.  
—Anda, deja de sonrojarte que cuando subas a recibir el premio tendrás a todo el mundo pendiente de esa carita tan mona.  
Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron ante esa afirmación. Joder. No había pensado en la posibilidad de ganar.  
—No voy a ganar, Miri, no digas esas cosas.  
—Que sí, coño, eres la mejor apuesta.  
Rodando los ojos se alejó de la chica que se fue a buscar a su novia para ver si ya había logrado ponerse el vestido de forma que no se le liaran los tirantes.

Era la primera vez que el catalán asistía a una entrega de premios, por lo que estaba algo aturdido con todas luces, el ruido, la gente yendo y viniendo para todos lados. Definitivamente le gustaba más la quietud y el respeto de los conservatorios. Estaba saliendo de los baños -la ceremonia llevaba tres cuartos de hora retrasada en su comienzo- cuando lo vio llegar.  
Era la viva imagen de alguien que está en su sitio.  
Todo en él transmitía seguridad, aplomo y seducción.

  
_Joder_.

  
Al maldito cabrón le habían sentado de maravilla los años. Todo rasgo de adolescencia había desaparecido de su rostro y habían dejado que sus facciones definidas y simétricamente perfectas brillaran bajo los focos.  
Tuvo que mirar hacia sus costados, a ver si era el único que se había quedado embobado viendo a ese hombre que entraba como dueño y señor del lugar.  
Ojalá su mesa estuviera lejos, y que no tuvieran que cruzarse directamente. No sabía que podía resultar de eso.  
La entrega se desarrolló y agradeció internamente perder. El reconocimiento tan público le daba pavor. Pero aún quedaba el número de cierre y tuvo que contenerse de soltar una risa histérica sobre la mesa cuando las luces bajaron y pudo reconocer los acordes.  
Quiso pensar en que era casualidad que un artista de tal renombre, con tantos discos, hubiera elegido una _cover_ de esa canción y que esto no era porque sabía que él estaba ahí.  
Pero es que _"Love on the brain"_ cantada por Agoney Hernández era tocar el cielo con todos los sentidos.  
Tuvo que beber su copa de un solo trago porque sentía su garganta seca mientras no podía despegar los ojos del escenario.  
Hacía tiempo que no tenía ganas de ser alguien más, pero en ese momento...joder, que ganas de ser el pie de micro.  
Salió al balcón antes de que la canción terminara y dejó que la brisa marina refrescara su piel que sentía arder. No tardó mucho en sacar su móvil y marcar un número.

  
—¿Digaaaaa? -Preguntaron al otro lado de la línea con un tono alegre, lo que lo relajó y lo hizo sonreír.  
—Leo...-Suspiró el rubio, cerrando los ojos.- No puedo, no iré a la _after party,_ volveré al hotel a dormir tranquilito y sin sobresaltos.  
El sevillano escuchó en silencio y solo cuando notó que el catalán soltó todo lo que le agobiaba, respondió.  
—Vale, ve a dormir al hotel. -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de su novio que también sonrió cuando el chico le mostró con quien hablaba.  
No era esa la respuesta que Raoul esperaba.  
—¿E- en serio? -preguntó incrédulo, alejando un poco el móvil de su oído para mirarlo extrañado pues no le cuadraba nada con la personalidad de su amigo.  
—Sí, en serio -Las caras que Ricky le hacía al pelinegro casi hacen que pierda su papel serio, pero continuó- Descansa, duerme tus ocho horitas y luego vuelves a Barcelona, será lo mejor.  
—Pero hacen cinco años que no nos cruzábamos...  
En una noche en que cenaron en el apartamento de la pareja consolidada, el rubio había terminado contándoles la historia con su mejor amigo a Leo, Ricky y Unai. Se sintió bien contarlo, como si lo dejara ir del todo al poder nombrarlo en voz alta sin dolor de por medio.  
—¿Y? -preguntó Leo haciendo de cuenta que le daba igual lo que le decía- Puedes pasarte la vida entera sin cruzártelo, no pasa nada ¿verdad?  
El chico se quedó mudo.  
—Bah, igual es solo una fiesta y el lugar es precioso, no voy a dejar que alguien me impida disfrutar del lugar.  
—Claro, cielo, también eso.  
—Gracias, Leo, eres el mejor.  
Cuando colgaron, el sevillano se carcajeó de que sus palabras hubieran funcionado mejor que dos horas de charlas sobre superación y ese tipo de chorradas.  
—Ay, amor...me da que a Unai vamos a tener que presentarle ese amigo tuyo que se parece a Darren Criss. -Le aseguró entre risas antes de volver a lo que estaban antes que su amigo los interrumpiera.

***

Fue divertido bailar con Miriam y Amaia hasta que los tragos se les subieron a la cabeza y empezaron a magrearse entre ellas, por lo que el músico se fue hacia la barra a pedir un trago. Fuerte, de lo que fuera.  
—Hombre, ¡Hola!  
La voz resonó sobre la música a sus espaldas y se aseguró de beber hasta el fondo su vaso y voltearse lentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
—¡Hola!¿No serás tú Agoney... ?-preguntó con un deje de diversión en sus palabras, logrando que el otro riera.  
—El mismo -le aseguró, estirando su mano.- Un gusto.  
—Raoul Vázquez. -Se presentó mientras estrechaba su mano y sentía esa calidez y suavidad que había transmitido siempre la piel del canario.- El gusto es mío.  
—¿Bailamos? -preguntó el isleño con una de esas sonrisas a las que no puedes negarte.

  
Y bailaron.  
En plan...bailar en serio. Nada de intentar seducir al otro, o algo por el estilo. Bailaron haciendo el tonto y con algunas bromas que hacían reír a los dos. Y eso tenía al rubio en shock.  
Pero no duró demasiado. Más pronto que tarde, vinieron a buscar al moreno para presentarle a alguien, y otras razones que a él no le interesaba escuchar.  
El cantante se separó del músico con una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos, pero el rubio no tenía nada que disculpar, el mundo en que se movían era así. Por lo que le sonrió, y lo despidió con la mano, sabiendo que probablemente no lo volvería a ver en lo que quedaba de la noche.  
Fue al baño, y luego por otro trago más liviano y salió al balcón. Pero esa brisa no era suficiente para despejar su cabeza, por lo que bajó y buscó una de las puertas laterales que conducían a la playa.  
Caminó, procurando alejarse de la zona en la que las parejas daban rienda suelta a su pasión y mientras bebía tranquilamente su trago. En algún punto de la caminata se quitó los zapatos y abandonó el vaso.  
Tenerife tenía ese algo que no había sentido en otras ciudades. Tal vez porque era como si el tiempo allí se hubiera detenido o por la calidez de su arena, o porque en ese trozo de tierra flotante el ajetreo de las ciudades aún no había llegado. El punto era que caminar solo a la luz de la luna con el arrullo del mar de fondo , le traía a Raoul una paz sin precedentes, que lo dejaba libre de todos sus pensamientos.  
Comenzó a juntar un par de guijarros blancos que sobresalían en la arena por su brillo y en una de esas veces que volvió a levantar la cabeza, lo vio.  
Estaba recostado sobre la arena, sin importarle ensuciar su traje camuflado de alta costura, con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en los labios y el flequillo lleno de rizos cayendo sobre su rostro que buscaba el mar.

  
La viva imagen de la paz.

  
Dejó caer los guijarros y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para observarlo por un momento.  
Dejó que los sentimientos desenfrenados que había tenido de joven se encontraran con la experiencia de su edad actual.  
Dejó que su atracción física por él se encontrara con la locura de adorar su personalidad.  
Dejó que la sabiduría que había adquirido en todo este tiempo calmara todo su interior revolucionado.  
Dejó que su cabeza le preguntara a su corazón si esto no era un riesgo, que si esto no era volver a lo que tanto les costó superar.  
Dejó su sonrisa aflorar y dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran hasta su lado para dejarse caer junto a él.  
Imitó su postura y cerró los ojos, sonriendo al sentir la mirada atenta del canario sobre él.

  
Sonriendo al sentir el mar.  
—¿Sabes? Hay personas que son las correctas una para la otra, solo que se encuentran a destiempo. -Su voz era apenas más alta que un susurro, pero sabía que el moreno estaba atento a sus palabras.  
Por las dudas, giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos, que le sonreían con comprensión.  
Y se dio cuenta que esos profundos orbes marrones ya no le ocultaban nada.  
—Crees...¿Crees que esas personas tienen una segunda oportunidad?  
Sus miradas se sonreían, y la mano de Agoney encontrando los dedos de Raoul en medio de la oscuridad supieron decirle que _sí_.

  
_Que existían las segundas oportunidades._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsjsjsjsjs gracias a mis chicos de los trashficantes por ayudarme a escribir el epílogo, aunque se estén enterando ahora jajajajaja.  
> Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa se ha acabado :((((  
> Cuando esta idea surgió en mi cabeza, jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto para ser sincera.  
> Pero tengo que darles las gracias a ustedes por hacer de 404 una experiencia tan linda para escribir.  
> Gracias por cada comentario, por cada kudo, por cada amenaza de muerte en tw.  
> En serio, mil millones de gracias!
> 
> Espero leer sus comentarios y opiniones. ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Espero también que me sigan en un par de locuras más que tengo en mente.
> 
> Los quieroooooooooo!
> 
> Nos leemos :)  
> Abrazo enooorme, al estilo de los pencos,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Ya saben, mi tw @xDontBeSoShyx  
> PD2: Los quiero!


End file.
